Good or Bad?: A Mozenrath Story
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Mozenrath and his brother Jason are two sorcerers living in a castle alone. When one day they find themselves in Agrabah, Mozenrath finds a foe and Jason finds the sudden differences between his lifestyle and Aladdin's. Can Jason change his ways or is this just a phase? And will Moze accept it if Jason changes?
1. The Citadel

**Hello! I'm DisneyGrl92 and this is my first fanfiction story. I do plan on writing the rest of the episodes. Maybe soon if someone likes it. Well, people please read and review! Any type of answer will be appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Moze?" I asked, looking at the charred remains of the lab.<p>

"What?" came the sharp reply.

"Is he really gone?"

There was a pause and then my older brother replied. "Yes, it's over." He said quietly and I watched as he pulled the gauntlet tighter onto his wrist. "Our time is now."

"Time is now. Time is now." Xerxes said and I smiled. We were finally free.

_Three years later…_

"Can I go?" I begged. My brother looked down at me. "C'mon Moze, I'm bored." He rolled his eyes and I frowned. "It isn't fair, I'm twelve. I should get to go too. Besides you let Xerxes go." He arched an eyebrow and turned around. Xerxes flew into the room and Mozenrath stroked him.

"Xerxes is an eel and I don't have to constantly watch him." he said with his back to me. Then he turned and sighed. "I suppose you can go, but don't cause trouble." Moze warned, glaring at me and I nodded quickly. He then turned and strode of out the room. As soon as he was gone I grinned widely and followed him out of room doing a slight jump of excitement.

"C'mon then, if you're going." He said in his usual bored tone, but I could tell he was glad for me to come. He gripped my arm and we soon disappeared.

We reappeared in an alleyway and I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked and Xerxes flew around exploring.

"A city called Agrabah." Moze said and he then made a mischievous grin. "Let's find us a new person, shall we?" I nodded and then he used his gauntlet to make a monster appear. It was almost dinosaur-like with its reptilian features and wide fleshy wings. It gave a screech and I looked at my brother.

"What is that thing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just something I saw in one of Destane's old books." I then looked at Xerxes who was flipping around and laughed.

"Xerxes stop that." Moze said, but I could tell he was enjoying being outside too. We had been in that Citadel for a really long time and up to three years ago had been under the service of the Sorcerer, Destane. He had been our master, mine since I was one, and we both hated him. When my brother was seventeen, he over threw Destane and ever since then we lived without fear. Moze had turned our old master into a mamluck and now he guards the front door, as a reminder of what he once had.

"Go and wreak havoc my friend." He patted the beast and it flapped its wings and leapt into the sky. Soon we heard people screaming and my brother grinned sadistically. I didn't like when he acted like this. He was almost as bad as Destane, but I would never tell him that. If he didn't mention Destane, then no one else could or should.

"I'm hungry." I said after a while, my brother was about to tell me off when his stomach growled too. Sighing, he then spotted a pear stand not too far away and he lifted two with his gauntlet and brought them over to us. I quickly grabbed one and eagerly took a bite out of mine. We turned and watched as people ran by screaming.

"Cowards, Xerxes, all of them." my brother commented drily. Xerxes appeared at my brother's shoulder and chuckled darkly.

Wondering what the creature was doing, I looked around the corner and watched as a burly man stood in front of the monster, with more men beside him. They were close enough that I could hear what they were saying.

"Ooh, it is so ugly." The fattest man said and I grinned.

"When we are through it will be uglier still!" the burly man said brandishing his sword. The others followed suit and they went forward. The creature flew off the building towards them and knocked the sword from the thin man's hands. Another went forward and the creature snatched the sword and snapped it into with its jaws.

"It is inhuman!" thin man shouted.

"And I am his match!" the burly man said and pulled out his sword. The creature then swatted the sword out of the burly man's hands.

"This one has the muscle…" Moze said and I grinned as Xerxes attempted to bite the pear in Moze's hand. The creature screeched at the burly man and the guy coward back.

"Mercy!" the man yelled.

"Pathetic." Moze said and Xerxes made another attempt to eat the pear. Moze tossed it away and I looked at him as I handed the rest of mine to Xerxes. He rolled his eyes and I turned back around. Suddenly a young boy, around my brother's age, came flying in on a magic carpet.

"Wow, a magic carpet!" I said and I watched as the young man grabbed the back of the burly man's pants and lifted him out of the creature's way.

Then he dropped the burly man from the carpet and he fell into a hay cart. I laughed and Xerxes giggled, earning us a glare from Moze.

"Now this one shows…flair." He muttered turning back to the guy on the carpet. The creature swooped at him from behind and the man ducked. The creature whirled around to try again and he stopped the carpet.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Faster Carpet!" the creature caught up and snagged the carpet. I looked to see Mozenrath watching the guy with calculating eyes. Then I turned back around to watch. The creature jerked on the carpet and the young man started to fall and it looked like he was about to land on a guy lying on a bed of nails. A blue flash appeared and a genie caught the young man.

"A genie! Look it's a real genie!" I said excitedly and Moze moved forward to see.

"A genie. Now that's not very sporting." He commented. "Ha ha. Let's see how the boy handles my magic without the genie's." I rolled my eyes as he zapped the monster and made it attack the genie putting it out of action momentarily. He genie was now lying in the in the bed of nails. I winced, that had to hurt.

The creature then came down and the boy grabbed the creature by the ankles and climbed onto the creature's back. As they flew around the man grabbed a sheet from a clothesline and tossed it over its face. The creature crashed into a wall and then the man fell and grabbed the line.

"He's good." I commented grinning.

"Let's see how good." Then Mozenrath looked at me. "Stay here." he then grabbed Xerxes and disappeared before I could argue. I frowned and then followed him anyway using my magic. I appeared behind him and he turned and rolled his eyes before shoving me back behind a curtain.

"Stay out of sight." He said and I huffed. Xerxes nudged me and then he followed Moze. I peeked out from the curtain careful to not let anyone see me. Moze magicked himself into a woman and he wrapped Xerxes in a blanket like a baby and they poofed to a bridge. Xerxes started crying in a baby-like fashion and I almost laughed.

The creature turned and came towards my brother and Xerxes. Then the young man came and grabbed them, swinging them in front of were where I was. I closed the curtain a little more and then opened it again. Xerxes was still crying. I could see the young man better now. He had black poofy hair and was wearing a purple vest, a red fez and off-white poofy pants.

"Hey it's ok." The guy said as he tried to peer at Xerxes. Xerxes hissed and the boy yelled. "Whoa! What?" I stumbled back as Moze poofed in front of me and then he grabbed the curtain.

"Can I come?" I hissed at him and he turned and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and shoved open the curtain. I followed him anyway into the bright sunlight.

"Congratulations." Moze told the guy. "You just beat a magical monstrosity." The guy looked at me and Moze curiously. Xerxes flew around my head as I went to the railing and looked down into the street.

"Uh, yeah." The guy said and I looked back at him.

"I hope my little creation didn't play too rough." I rolled my eyes. He brags too much.

"**You** turned that monster loose!" the guy said angrily.

"I helped!" Xerxes announced.

"No you didn't." I said and Moze glared at me and turned back towards the hero.

"Think of it as a test. The good news is, you passed."

"A test? People could've been hurt!"

"And your point would be…?" I watched as the guy got angrier. He wasn't buying it. "Look the important thing is we found each other; see, I have a job for you."

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"I am Mozenrath." He gave a slight bow and I sniggered. "Ruler of the distant land of-"

"Ruler? Yeah right." The man scoffed. "You're barley older than me."

"Which is more you're problem than mine I think." Moze said prodding him in the chest.

"And I'm Jason." I said, extending my hand and Moze pushed my hand away shoving me behind him, I glared at his back. The guy looked at us confusedly, and then he smiled at me.

"Come on, Al. lunch is on me!" a voice said and I turned and grinned widely. It was the genie. He was standing beside the young man and was holding a sandwich. He made the sandwich disappear when he saw us. "Who are your friends?"

"He's no friend Genie, he's a creep." Aladdin said behind his hand.

"Well I had a hunch, but it wouldn't've been polite."

I almost laughed and Moze shot a glance at me.

"And this is…Jason, right?" I nodded and Mozenrath muttered something under his breath.

"Let's go." Then Aladdin whistled and the carpet came. "Find somebody else to do your dirty work Mozenrath!" he shouted as he and the genie flew away. Moze growled and disappeared, I quickly followed. I found him on top of a building.

"You don't get it, Aladdin! I'm talking huge reward!" he shouted shaking his fist. The man on the carpet turned and came back.

"No, you don't get it!" he said angrily poking Moze in the chest.

"You'll risk your life to save others but not for gold?" my brother called out.

"That's right!" Aladdin called back and flew away. The genie turned and waved at me, so I waved back. Moze turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

"Nothing." I said innocently, he rolled his eyes. Then a smile passed over his face.

"This won't be as simple as I thought. But it will be much more fun. Come on, we have work to do." I groaned and he ignored me as we went back to the Citadel.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Plan<p>

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked from the opposite side of the room. I heard my brother mutter something about being a coward.

"Yes, its fine." He stated as he finished the collar. "There it's all done." He held it up for me to see.

"What about the Thirdac? What I mean is what if Aladdin is like those others and he fails? It will eat our magic!" Moze glanced at me and smirked.

"I have faith in this Aladdin. He seems to be quite ready to be the hero. Perhaps he will not fail." I glared at him.

"Why are we doing this anyway? I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. Just get used to it; I won't have you getting in the way."

"But you-you're acting like, _**him**_!" I yelled and Moze turned to look at me fully, glaring. "Why Moze?"

"Because I want to!" he snarled and then whirled back around. "Now you can either help me or stay out of the way. I'd rather you be with me on this, but it's your choice." I sighed.

"Alright."

"Then let's go." He put the Thirdac collar on the table and we went out the door. We went down the hall and into Moze's planning room. I looked at the tapestry and gulped. Moze noticed my worried face and grinned.

"Don't worry I won't let it hurt you." I looked at his mocking face and stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and then stared at the tapestry. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes." I said and then grumbled under my breath and he ignored me.

"Then let's go."

"But I'm tired!" I moaned and Moze rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, unless you want the Thirdac to get you." I shook my head and then he thought for a moment. "Alright go to sleep. I'll wake you when we leave." I grinned and ran out the door, Xerxes trailing behind me.

I got to my room which was by my brothers and I opened the door. I walked it and lifted a finger lighting a candle. I pulled my shirt off and then tossed it in the floor. I slipped my shoes off and then crawled into bed. Xerxes knew I was still scared of the dark so he left my candle going.

"Night, night." He said pulling the covers up to my neck. I yawned and rolled over.

"G'night Xerxes." I started slipping into sleep.

It was early the next morning and we were in the doorway of Aladdin's hovel. I surveyed the room as my brother located the lamp. It was a small little place, but it was a comfortable looking one. I saw Aladdin asleep near the window, and a parrot was asleep near the carpet, a monkey sleeping near Aladdin and the lamp on a pillow. The lamp was snoring. Moze nodded at me and I lifted the lamp with my magic. I motioned for it and it flew into my hand. Moze nodded at me again and I gripped the lamp and disappeared.

As soon as Jason was gone, Xerxes went exploring and floated above the small primate. Abu opened an eye and screeched upon seeing the eel, and Xerxes hissed back. The monkey stumbled backwards into Iago, who yelped, and finally he landed on Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"

"Wha-huh?" the hero said looking around then he spotted Mozenrath.

"Rise and shine! You have a busy day."

"Mozenrath! What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't take no for an answer." The sorcerer replied smugly. Xerxes floated over to Iago who was brushing himself off from where Abu had stomped him into the ground. The eel got in his face drooling.

"Busy day!" he yelled and Iago made a disgusted face.

"Yech! Beat it worm-boy!" the parrot yelled and gave Xerxes a slap.

"Nice hovel, Aladdin." Mozenrath said ignoring the animals. "But something is missing-something blue and magical." Iago flew over to the pillow where Genie's lamp was supposed to be.

"Eh, he probably oversleeping, snug as a lug in a rug." He then realized that the lamp is gone. "Hey, the lamp is gone!"

"Genie. What have you done with him?" Aladdin demanded and Mozenrath disappeared, and then reappeared on the other side of Aladdin.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" With a wave of his gloved hand he made them all disappear.

I took the genie's lamp inside and I carefully set it down on the ground in one of the many hallways. Then I took a deep breath and went to the lab. When I reached the room I shoved the door open all the way and then stood in the door ready to flee at any moment. Raising my hand I zapped the tapestry hanging on the wall and a Thirdac jumped out. Squealing, it ran towards me and I ran out the door sprinting down the hall before zapping myself outside the Citadel and sliding down the door. As, I sat there trying to calm myself, I saw a spark of blue/black magic and saw Moze appear and, he was accompanied by the group from Aladdin's hovel.

"A warning would be nice! I could've packed a toothbrush." The parrot said and I stood up and walked towards them. The monkey screeched and hid under the carpet.

"Ah…no place like home." I snorted and Moze heard me and turned slightly. I nodded once to confirm that the deed was done and he grinned.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asked.

"Wait…The Land of the Black Sand?" the parrot said and I nodded.

"My kingdom." My brother said smugly.

"Ours." I corrected and Moze glanced at me irritably.

The parrot scoffed. "Ah, tell me another one. Everyone knows the sorcerer Destane runs this joint." Then he flew to Aladdin's shoulder. "Destane's a real hard-case…even Jafar stayed clear of him."

"Ah. Destane…he was like a father to me." Moze said and my eyes widened and he rolled his eyes at me. "Until I stole his power and his throne."

Again the parrot scoffed. "Sure you did."

"Then… I stole his humanity." Moze indicated the mamlucks behind us. He gestured at Destane and the mamluck stood and came and bowed at our feet.

"Hello, Destane. Helloooo, you shambling, half-dead mamluck!" I grinned and laughed as the mamluck looked up at us.

"Eww.' The little monkey said.

"Turned him into a lowly servant. Nice touch!" then the parrot whispered. "This kid is twisted." I glared at the parrot.

"Where's Genie?" Aladdin yelled. Suddenly the Thirdac gave a howl. I shiver went down my spine and I moved closer to Moze he felt me and stiffed slightly. He didn't like the close contact.

Ignoring me he continued speaking to Aladdin. Holding a hand to his ear he stated. "Ah, there's the answer now. The distinctive cry of the Thirdac."

"Thirdac? Eh, never heard of it."

"Thirdac dangerous!" Xerxes said grinning widely.

"And scary!" I added, Moze glared at me. "Uh, I mean it's not so, um, bad? Heh heh."

"Indeed, the beast devours magic, and all things magical. With the Thirdac in my corner, no other sorcerer could touch me. I will be…"

"All powerful!" Xerxes finished. I laughed lightly.

"Its Jafar junior!" the parrot squawked. Destane referance again.

"If it eats magic then won't it bite the hand that feeds it?" Aladdin challenged.

Mozenrath held up his gloved hand. "Yes, once bitten…"

"Twice shy!" Xerxes shouted and I flinched.

"I have devised a collar to control the beast." He looked at me and rolling my eyes I raised my hand and conjured an image of it.

"Heh heh. Mozenrath and boy smart." I rolled my eyes again and the group looked at me curiously.

"So you need me to put that thing on the Thirdac, right?" Aladdin said and I nodded.

"Other mortals have tried-all have failed-but you, Aladdin, have no choice. Collar the beast. Oh, and do it before snack time, if you want your genie to-well, heh, you know…live." Aladdin gulped and then Moze and Xerxes disappeared.

"Good luck." I said sincerely, Aladdin nods and then I followed my brother. I reappeared behind Moze, we were in the top tower that overlooks the land and he gestures for me to come over to the balcony we watch as Aladdin pounded on the door.

"Open the door!" he shouted and Moze made the doors open. Aladdin and his friends soon disappeared. The Thirdac gave another cry and I hid behind my brother as did Xerxes.

"Can we wait outside?" I asked and then Moze nodded.

"Alright." He grabbed my arm and we went back out.

About an hour later we were still waiting and hadn't heard anything.

"Hero fail!" Xerxes yelled and Moze shook his head.

"Patience, Xerxes. Aladdin will not let his genie become the Thirdac's victim." Xerxes floated near my brothers head.

"Too quiet." He commented and Moze grabbed his tail and jerked him back.

"Not quiet enough, Xerxes."

"Xerxes quiet." He said looking sheepishly at him.

"Do you really think he'll do it?" I asked quietly. Moze looked at me.

"Yes, but if he doesn't we'll have to do it." I shook my head.

"Oh-no, there's no way I'm going in there." I said and Moze shook his head at me. We heard someone yell and I ducked my head.

"Let's go see." Moze said and we entered the Citadel. I walked close behind him and we peered around the corner where the genie and the magic carpet were. The others must have been inside the room.

"Find him yet? You'll let us know if you find him, right?" the genie asked. I looked up above their heads, and gasped. I jerked on Moze's sleeve and pointed at the ceiling. He pulled me back around the corner and we hid for a moment. The genie must have looked behind him because he screamed. After a few more screaming and yelling, a lot of crashes and Thirdac howls, soon it was quiet. Moze out from behind the wall and walked towards the door, I followed. We found the gang peering into a pile of rubble.

"Oh, great a mess for me to clean." I muttered and Moze shushed me. Aladdin burst out of the rubble, with the Thirdac. The creature had the collar around his neck.

"It's okay, Genie. He's under my control now." Moze walked cockily into the room and took the leash from Aladdin's grip. The Thirdac eyed me and I gulped bumping into Moze. He shooed me back and I frowned.

"Wrong! The Thirdac is under **my **control." He then waved a hand and lit the torches on the wall.

"What now, Al?" the genie asked and Aladdin bowed his head.

"It's over. Mozenrath won." I watched sadly as the faces of all his friends looked at him with shock and worry. Aladdin started towards the door.

"Huh?" The little monkey said.

"The kid's calling it quits?" the parrot looked shocked.

"Hero quit?" Xerxes asked.

"The hero knows when he's beat." Moze answered. The hero paused at the door and turned.

"Guys, we're finished here." We watched as Aladdin and his friends left. Once they were gone Mozenrath laughed loudly and the Thirdac cowered. I suddenly felt sorry for the monster. Almost anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Just Rewards<p>

After I cleaned the lab, Moze came back into the room. He went and sat at his giant golden wheel, that had all the kingdoms of the Seven Deserts were depicted upon it. The Thirdac was chained to the side of the wheel, looking very sad and Xerxes floated around Moze's head. He sat for a moment in thought and then spun the wheel. I came over and watched on the opposite side of the Thirdac.

He sighed, "Decisions, decisions…who to conquer first?"

"Quarkistan?" Xerxes prompted.

"An enchanted land blessed with an enchanted king. An intriguing target. Hm." He then spun the wheel again and stopped it on another place.

"Perhaps the subterranean world of the Almuddi?"

"Too muddy!" I said.

"Definite maybe." Xerxes said looking at me. I stuck my tongue out. My brother then looked at the Thirdac.

"And you will devour my magical foes." I shivered as he said this. The Thirdac moans and I looked at it sadly.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I said and Moze glanced up at me.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Well, look at it! It's sad." I said angrily back and he cursed under his breath.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Although you ought too. " He said I glared at him. He ignored me. He then stood up and pointed at Agrabah. I walked behind him to see what he was pointing at.

"Agrabah! Not a particularly magical place…why conquer it?" he asked himself. I rolled my eyes. "Oh because it's there!" he spun the wheel again and it suddenly stopped. We both looked up to see Aladdin standing on the wheel, arms folded across his chest.

"Not while I'm here!" he shouted and then he jumped behind us. I felt a shove and me and Moze landed on the wheel. Then Aladdin spun it. When it finally stopped I felt sick to my stomach and Moze groaned. Aladdin lifted him by the collar of his outfit.

"Send the Thirdac back to its world, Mozenrath. Or I'll let him loose-on you and your magic." I gulped as did Moze. I watched wide-eyed as the Thirdac struggled against the collar.

"You wouldn't. You're not that ruthless." Moze said and I glanced up at Aladdin.

"Right?" I said and Aladdin grimaced as he looked at me. Then he glared at my brother and pointed over our heads we turned and looked. The parrot was sitting on top of the Thirdac.

"You're right- I'm not. But he is."

"And man do I feel cranky!" the parrot started to shove the collar off the Thirdac. I gasped and started to inch away.

"No. No, no, no!" Moze shouted as the parrot got closer and then it shoved it all the way off.

"No!" I yelled as the creature leapt at us. We took off running around the room and then it pounced on me knocking me into Mozenrath. I yelped and fell onto him. Then I felt a pulling in my hands. The creature was sucking at me! I yelped as it turned me around and started to pull me towards it. Moze grabbed my ankle and he started too slid across the floor too.

"Send it, back! Send it, back!" I screamed as I got closer to it. I turned and saw Moze zap open the Thirdac's portal. The creature stopped pulling me and paused for a moment before leaping into the portal. My brother then closed it and we relaxed. I lay there trying to calm myself. Moze let go of my ankle and he stood. I then stood up too, feeling a little queasy. I looked at my brother and had never seen him so angry at someone else before.

"Aladdin! I'll-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he lifted his gauntlet to blast the hero. But the genie got in his way.

"You'll what, son?" he said and I glanced at my brother who just blinked and turned away. Then the genie looked at me apologetically. I glared at him and the others and they flinched.

"Think of this as a test, Mozenrath. You failed." Aladdin said cockily.

"Hero win?" Xerxes asked and I glared at him.

"For now." Moze answered and I grinned.

"For good." Aladdin said and the others left. After they had left I glanced at Moze.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to get our revenge of course." He answered and I grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end...or is it? LOL Only your reviews will tell! So everyone remember to read and review!~~DisneyGrl92~~<strong>


	2. The Secret of Dagger Rock

**I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer the first time...so here it is.**

**I don't (Sadly) own the Aladdin characters. I only own Jason. So he's chap 2! yeah, i was going to put them up as separate stories, but nine stories is a lot. plus i've been thinking of what will happen after the last one...so anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Revenge<p>

"Do you see them yet?" Moze asked as I peered into the magic ball I had conjured. It had been two weeks since Aladdin had collared the Thirdac, which I still had nightmares about, and Moze had finally come up with a plan.

"Nope not yet." I replied and Moze sighed irritably. I squinted into the ball and grinned as an image appeared. "Wait…wait, there they are." I heard my brother laugh.

"Then let's get this show on the road." He clapped his hands together once and Xerxes chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I took Xerxes and we disappeared from the Citadel, reappearing in an Oasis not far from our next destination. "Alright, Xerxes, are you ready?"I asked and the eel nodded. I aimed my hands at him and turned him into a small orange fox.<p>

"Aw, you're adorable." I said sarcastically when he whined at me. I rolled my eyes and then set the trap. I pulled the jaws of the trap back a little and then Xerxes, the fox, slid a leg into it. I made sure it wouldn't really hurt him and then I heard laughter.

"Show time Xerxes." I said and disappeared into the trees of the Oasis. I watched as Aladdin and the princess of Agrabah come in on the magic carpet. I saw Aladdin leap off the carpet and then the carpet formed steps for the princess. She came down and Aladdin swept her into his arms and I felt a funny sensation as he bent to kiss her. I wasn't sure what the feeling was but, I didn't want to know.

As they were about to press lips Xerxes gave a whine and I shook myself out of my thoughts. Aladdin walked towards Xerxes, who whined and pulled at the trap.

"What kind of a creep would set a trap like this?" Aladdin asked. _I'm not a creep! _I thought angrily. Aladdin opened the trap and Xerxes/fox ran and leapt into the princess' arms.

"Ahh…he's so cute!" she exclaimed hugging the fox to her chest. I grinned as the trap sank and changed into the black goo that trapped Aladdin's feet.

"Aladdin!" the princess shouted and then Xerxes turned back into an eel. He hissed at her and flew out of her arms.

"Stay back, Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. I moved out from the trees as the carpet flew and attempted to pull the hero out. I blasted him away with my magic showing myself to Aladdin and the princess. Both gasped at my appearance. I grinned at them.

"Aladdin, you're looking well- trapped though." My brother said opening a portal and coming out to float above the hero's head.

"Mozenrath." Aladdin said and I smirked.

"Guilty." Moze said and I laughed. "Now let's cut to the bone." Again I snicked. Well, when he's on a roll he really is on one. "Well, you know how I've made a career of collecting magic?" as he spoke Xerxes swam around Aladdin's belt sniffing for the lamp. The hero swatted him away. "Well I've decided that your genie will now be my genie."

"Yeah, right. Genie's not here, so you're out of luck." I rolled my eyes. As if that was going to stop my brother.

"No lamp." Xerxes announced.

"No, duh, Xerxes we already established this." I said and rolled my eyes. The princess looked at me confusedly.

Moze ignored me. "No problem. I have you now. I'll have him soon."

"Aladdin!" Suddenly the princess came on the carpet and leaned down trying to get Aladdin out. Mozenrath scoffed.

"Ho-ho. A girl of action." He commented looking at me and Xerxes. We both nodded. "Where are the tears little princess?" then he got angry and snarled. "Beg me for mercy." He zapped the princess knocking her off the carpet.

"Mozenrath-" Aladdin yelled and before he could continue my brother made the glop form a hand and it engulfed Aladdin.

"Aladdin!" the princess yelled running towards him. The hand then swirled around and then formed a small ball. The princess scrambled to catch the ball but fell and my brother caught the ball.

"You know, Princess, pitiful is very good on you." She looked up at him and frowned. "If you want to see your beloved Aladdin again, have the genie delivered to me at Dagger Rock by nightfall." He zapped her backwards and then examined the small ball in his hand. "Now, don't do anything royal like sending an army. Defy me and-"

"Aladdin pays!" Xerxes yelled.

"With pain." I said and the princess glanced at me. I smirked at her and she glared.

"Yes!" Xerxes said flying up to my brother and laughing loudly they both disappeared. I gave her a bow and then followed suit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dagger Rock<p>

"This is kind of a creepy place, bro." I said, looking around at the black sharp rocks sticking out of the ground and Moze rolled his eyes. He pulled the ball out of his pocket and tossed it lazily at a large rock in the middle, where Aladdin popped out, wrists and ankles trapped by the black sludge.

Aladdin struggled and Xerxes flew around him chuckling.

"Soon your genie will be mine." Moze said smugly and I watched Aladdin get angry.

"You'll never get Genie!"

"And who is going to stop me, Aladdin? You? You who refused to be a sultan so you could play the hero?" I arched an eyebrow. Wow that was pretty stupid, then again playing the hero sounded a lot better than sitting in some stuffy throne room. Uh-oh better not tell Moze that.

"Beats some of your hobbies." Aladdin countered.

Moze got mad then. "I single handedly conquered the Land of the Black Sand. I became the most powerful sorcerer of our age. And that's only the start. I will rule the Seven Deserts!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so over-dramatic." I muttered and he glared at me.

"Sure ... but how many parties do you get invited to?" Aladdin said.

"He has a point." I said and again Moze glared at me.

"If you can't do anything productive then go home!" he hissed and I stuck my tongue out at him and he whirled back around. Xerxes started sniggering and Mozenrath gripped his throat.

"Some of us have free-time to torment the prisoner, but some of us should be on the look-out of my new genie!" he snarled and tossed Xerxes away. Xerxes gave him a hurt look and took off.

"You lost this battle the moment you got Jasmine mad." Aladdin taunted.

"Oh-no!" Moze laughed. "I angered the princess."

"No you don't get it. I've seen her mad."Aladdin said smiling.

"Oh, should I tremble at the painted toes of her dainty little feet? I don't think so! Your precious princess is no doubt weeping in some cloistered corner of the palace." My brother stated. Then he turned to me. "Watch him. I'll be back in a flash." I rolled my eyes and then settled down at the edge of the cliff. I sat crossed-legged and watched Aladdin as he looked he looked up frowned at me.

"Why do you do what he says? Aren't you tired of it?"

I looked at the ground. "He's okay sometimes." I muttered with a frown. Why is he talking to me?

"Look if you help me out, I'll help you." I looked up at him then and shook my head. Is he crazy? I'm not going to leave Mozenrath, where would i go anyway?

"No, you don't understand. I can't just leave." Aladdin paused for a moment.

"What? But he treats you badly. How can that be your brother?" I shrugged. Aladdin was about to say something else when Moze returned.

"I'm back! Did anyone miss me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." I muttered and he ignored me. He started pacing back and forth and then suddenly Xerxes returned.

"Give me a full report." Xerxes grinned.

"Four guards." He stated.

"So did they have the genie?" Moze asked excitedly.

"No genie."

"Did you see the lamp?"

"No lamp."

"You're just full of bad news today." I said and the eel grimaced.

"Oh, no." Moze corrected me then he grinned evilly. "So is there any reason why I shouldn't obliterate Aladdin's little rescue party?"

"No reason." Xerxes started chuckling loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"You!" Moze shouted at me. "Go summon the mamlucks!" I huffed and stood, muttering to myself as I lifted my hands to position the mamlucks out in the sand. Xerxes took off to watch the damage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Crystal<p>

A few minutes later, Xerxes came back and he was grinning from ear to ear. Either that was a good sign or Xerxes didn't recognize it was bad.

"So, what was the damage? Gruesome, I hope?" Xerxes twitched slightly.

"Real ugly."

"So we crushed the street rat's saviors?"

"We-lost." Xerxes said smiling. I almost fell over trying to contain my laughter, the look on Moze's face was priceless.

"My…my mamlucks? Defeated by mere mortals?"

"Pretty pathetic Mozenrath." Aladdin taunted and I got serious real quick. Uh-oh.

Moze narrowed his eyes and turned back towards Aladdin, gloved fist glowing red. I moved out of the way as he came forward.

"I should have known the Sultan would send his bravest warriors to rescue this court jester." He sneered and then zapped Aladdin with his magic, making the hero smack his head against the rock. Then Moze lifted two rocks from the ground and held them up with his gloved hand.

"I love a good laugh too. See I'm laughing already." He sent the rocks flying to stop the intruders and then laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset, and Moze was furious. He paced back and forth every so often looking at the sun.<p>

"My orders to the princess were simple. The lamp was to be mine by nightfall." Moze said Aladdin glared at my brother.

"Princess Jasmine doesn't take orders from anybody." Moze then smiled a very sinister smile at the hero that made me back away.

"That being the case, I'm thinking that I should keep my end of the bargain. It's been nice knowing you, Aladdin. Then again — no it hasn't." He grabbed hold of Aladdin's shirt. "Goodbye, Aladdin." He lifted his gloved hand to the hero's face.

"Hello, Mozenrath!" a voice yelled from above us. We looked up to see Princess Jasmine standing on the carpet.

"Told ya." Aladdin said smugly.

"I always get my man." The princess said studying her fingernails. Moze looked over at me and Xerxes.

"Ha ha! Look, you two, it's the Royal Pain." The princess glared at him. "Hoo-hoo-hoo, if looks could bruise." The princess then leapt off the carpet. Xerxes shrieked and slammed into my chest knocking me backwards and my foot hit the edge of the cliff, I tried to keep my balance but I slipped. I fell and caught the edge of the cliff, clinging for dear life.

As I tried to get back up on the ledge I saw that the princess had managed to knock over my brother and send him flying off the cliff. I gasped as he disappeared over the edge.

"Mozenrath!" I yelled as I pulled myself up. The princess glanced at me and then I prepared to knock her off her feet when she gave a gasp. Turning around I saw that Moze had managed to get back up.

"Moze!" I shouted and he glanced in my direction with a brief smirk.

"Are you clear on just how excruciatingly painful my powers can be!" he snarled as he blasted at the rocks underneath him, causing the rock to lift him into the air as he spoke. As he was about to blast her, Xerxes grabbed his head and turned it to look behind him.

"The trap." I looked behind them to see the genie trying to free Aladdin. He was attempting cut the black goo off, but he soon got tangled in it. I walked towards them as Mozenrath faced them.

"Welcome my new genie." Moze said grinning widely. I watched as Princess Jasmine flew up behind him on the carpet.

"He's not your genie!" she yelled and Moze blasted her back without a second glance. She hit the ground and didn't move.

"Why is she constantly contradicting me?" He blasted the genie and Aladdin and pulled them in front of him. "Now — my magical captives must obey a few ground rules. I don't put up with obstinate servants."

The genie got into my brothers face and jabbed him in the chest. "I'm a free genie, bub. The only thing I'm a slave to is — fashion!" My eyes widened at the comment. "These things go great with a tasteful string of pearls." I almost sniggered, almost.

"Hmm ... how does one trap a free genie?" my brother pretended to think. "What is this?" He reached inside his cape and pulled out a crystal. "This might do the trick." The genie's face took on a panicked look.

"Yaaah!" he screamed and hid behind Aladdin.

"Genie, what is it?" the hero asked.

"The Crystal of Ix! Ooh, even to say it out loud would be to invite my doom!" I could agree with the genie on that one. The crystal was dangerous and it could easily suck me and Moze inside if we got close enough. I shivered with undisguised fear at the thought.

"Allow me. Ixtala!" My brother shouted and a shiver went down my spine.

"Aaah! He said it!" the genie shrieked. The tiny crystal glowed and then a bright green light shot out of the crystal. Xerxes shrieked and tried to fly away, but was sucked into the crystal. I grimaced as the eel pressed against the tiny glass.

"Ixtabor!" my brother shouted and then tossed the crystal into the air. Xerxes shot out of the crystal. He flew around Moze to hide.

"Well, it only snagged the wonder-slug! Methinks the crystal's power has been a wee bit overrated. Let's see you catch a semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic genie with that little knick knack." The genie said bravely showing off muscles. My brother smiled wickedly.

"Point well taken. If only I had ... a monumental crystal!" he shouted and then he rose in the air. He then charged his gauntlet and slid his hand around the large rock in the center of the area. As he went around the rock it began to reveal the giant Crystal of Ix. I yelled and took off after Aladdin and the genie, as large rocks fell towards us. I tripped at the last moment onto my back and a rock fell barely missing my hand. Unfortunately, it caught my sleeve. I jerked but couldn't get unstuck; luckily the onslaught of rocks had stopped. I lay there and from my spot could see both hero, genie and my brother.

"IXTALA!" Moze shouted and the Crystal glowed brightly. Then again a bright green light shot out and this time it was searching for the genie. It found him and started to pull him. Aladdin grabbed the genie and tried to stop him from being pulled backwards.

"Genie-" Aladdin yelled and then suddenly the pull of the light jerked the both of them off their feet towards the crystal. Aladdin managed to steady himself against a rock and my brother started laughing.

"I love it!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes. I saw then the princess and the carpet fly out from behind a rock. I instantly knew what she was going to do. I jerked harder and my sleeve ripped allowing me to get out from the rock. I stood up and quickly made my way towards the others.

"Look how Aladdin loves his genie. Can we really take his genie away?" he asked mockingly, and then he growled. "In a Gomorrah minute." I saw the princess fly up behind him.

"Mozenrath!" I shouted but it was too late. The princess grabbed the back of my brother's cloak and lifted him off the rock. She lifted him carrying him over to the Crystal's beam.

"You!" I heard him shout and then she dropped him.

"NO!" I yelled as the Crystal started pulling him in, at the last minute he zapped Xerxes and pulled him in with him. I watched in horror as they were soon frozen inside.

"Next time know who you're up against." The princess said at my brother. I then hid so they wouldn't see me.

But as they were leaving I yelled out: "This isn't over, Aladdin! You may think you've won but we'll be back!" my voice echoed around the walls so it threw them off to where it came from. The group paused for a moment and then they left.

A few hours later, I was trying to get the spell right to free Moze and Xerxes. As I got prepared to try again I heard voices. Looking down I saw Aladdin's parrot and little monkey coming up towards the Crystal armed with weapons of all kinds. I let the magic die down from my hands and watched curiously as they approached the Crystal.

"Dagger Rock — twelve o'clock high." The parrot said as the monkey followed him. "It's ShowTime!" Even more weapons burst from the belt he's wearing. The monkey's does the same thing. As they looked around they realize that their friends have gone.

"Where is everybody? I think those shambling, half-dead mamluck guys gave us bad directions. Maybe we're supposed to go to Danger Rock or Dagger Reef ... eh, I don't know, like more of a nautical thing..." I rolled my eyes and then decided to scare them away.

"BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! GOOOO!" I made my voice loud and it bounced off the walls. The animals jump and screamed.

"I'm outta here!" the parrot squawked and took off. The monkey took off after screeching. Laughing I turned to continue the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so you like or no like? Yes, Jason's starting to question if he's doing the right thing because, he is young and has witnessed horrors of Destane. So the whole hero thing is new to him. Chapter 3 will have a more push for Jason, but will he change completely? Review and I'll put it up!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	3. The Wind Jackal of Mozenrath

**Well here's number 3! Remember I don't own any Aladdin character, just Jason.**

* * *

><p>I finally managed to free Moze, although he never acknowledged that it had been me. For a while I fumed, but I knew that he would never say it so I decided to drop it. Xerxes thanked me and now he hung around me more than Moze, which I think made him mad. I didn't really care though, I wasn't sure why but I found myself starting to distance away from my brother. It might have something to do with what Aladdin had said the last time I was near him. <em>"Why do you do what he says? Aren't you tired of it?"<em>

I shook my head out of my thoughts as Moze paced in front of me. I watched him as he paced faster. He finally noticed me staring and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he snapped. "Get outside with Xerxes and await my new weapon!" _He's so whiney!_

I stood up and rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever you say…_**Mozey.**_" I muttered quietly. I turned and headed for the door.

"What was that!" I paused in the doorway and winced. _Oops_. "What did you just say!"

"Uh, nothing." I said turning and giving my brother an innocent look. I knew it wouldn't work as his face contorted.

"Get out of here, before I kill you!" he snarled and I took off down the hallway as a blast of magic went over my head into the wall.

* * *

><p>I soon located Xerxes who was flying around outside with the mamluks. He grinned at me when he spotted me. His mismatched eyes and goofy expression made me laugh.<p>

"Hey, Xerxes." The eel came towards me and he slid over my shoulders. He made a gurgling noise as I petted him.

"Is the weapon here yet?"

He shook his head. "No, no weapon." Suddenly a glow came from the entrance to the city.

"Looks like it's here." I muttered and Xerxes flipped excitedly over my head.

"Weapon, weapon!" then he started chuckling. Rolling my eyes I followed him and the group of mamluks down into the city.

Watching the magic detecting crystals, I judged that the weapon was getting closer as they glowed brighter. I grinned in anticipation at the thought of finally getting something useful. I then heard the sound of an approaching cart and my eyes widened as I saw it speeding towards us. The mamluks never drove that fast before. Xerxes glared and flew up in front of the cart.

"Halt!" he commanded and the driver stopped, albeit reluctantly. I arched an eyebrow and came over to the cart. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked around the cart as Xerxes continued talking.

"Have weapon?" the mamluk answered with a moan and the eel and I grinned at each other.

"Ooh. Magic weapon! Take to master." I came back to the front and nodded.

"Go on." I motioned with my hand.

"Mm?" the mamluk murmured, clearly confused. I sighed.

"Mozenrath! Take to Mozenrath!" Xerxes shrieked at the driver. He and I both knew that the mamluks were slow, but geez this one takes the cake. The cart started moving, but in the wrong direction. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Wrong way! Citadel there!" Xerxes said and pointed towards the Citadel. "Mozenrath awaits." He added and I rolled my eyes. The cart was turned around and then was headed towards the Citadel. Xerxes and I followed alongside the cart.

"Yeah, don't want _**Mozey**_ to be mad now do we?" I said mockingly and Xerxes gasped.

"Not mock, master! No, bad!" he scolded me flying into my face. I waved him off.

"Hey, he maybe **_your_** master, but he's **_my_** brother."

"Brother be good to you he-"

"He what Xerxes?" I cut him off getting angry that the eel wanted to defend my older brother. "He hasn't done one thing for me. Nor has he thanked me for rescuing him from the Crystal."

Xerxes flew for a moment in silence and then said: "Mozenrath not know how. He nice to brother, so brother be nice back."

"Oh, he knows how." I snapped. "He just won't admit when he's wrong! Besides, name one _**nice**_ thing he has ever done for me." Instead of waiting for an answer I plowed on through. "That's right nothing. So forget it."

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the Citadel and the door swung open. Moze came out and Xerxes chuckled with glee. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"It's here!" the eel announced with glee.

"Finally!"Moze grinned widely as he continued towards the cart. He looked up at the driver and grinned sadistically. I hated when he did that.

"I should shred you for being late, but... I'm in too good a mood." He walked towards the back of the cart and I followed rolling my eyes. "This is the eve of my ultimate conquest. At last I have the power to lay waste to the Seven Deserts." He began to pull the sheet off and I watched to see what the weapon was. Moze of course never tells me anything, so I have no I idea what it is.

"Mozenrath! Trouble brews!" Xerxes yelled and I whipped my head around and looked out into the city. The lights of the crystals were glowing again. That meant intruders. Moze irritated grabbed the eel by the neck and started choking him.

"Indeed it does, Xerxes, if you persist with this interruption."

"Uh, Moze?" I said and he lifted his head to reprimand me for intruding upon his minion beating. "Magical intruders."

"Where?" he asked looking at the driver. Xerxes wrapped his tail around Moze's head and turned him towards the city.

"There! There!"

Moze looked at me and said, "Stay with the cart. I'll be back in a flash." He then disappeared. I growled and kicked a wheel.

"No, way." I muttered then I looked up. Staring at the driver I smirked. "You can stay with the cart. You don't mind do ya? Good, bye!" I then disappeared too.

I ended up right behind Moze who rolled his eyes when he saw me. He gathered a few mamluks and then we went to investigate.

We came up behind Aladdin's genie, his parrot and his magic carpet. The genie was talking as we approached them.

"See? It's starting to light up! Self-lighting lamps! What a great idea! How do you suppose they work? Do they sense motion?" he waved his hands back and forth underneath the magic sensing crystals. I snickered.

"Magic actually." Moze said and the group whirled around to see us. Their eyes widened.

"Hi, kids." Moze continued and then he hit them with magic. They were now tied in chains and we walked over to them. We stood over them and they looked up at us with fear.

"I'm so glad I ran into you." Moze said grinning evilly. "For whenever I find you bumbling sidekicks, I'm sure to find-"

"Aladdin!" Xerxes and I said at the same time and then the eel started laughing. The group of sidekicks exchanged worried looks.

"You think these pathetic little manacles can hold me Mozenrath!" the genie bravely stated and then proceeded to try and get free. I winced as an electric shock went through his body. "Ow!"

"Anti-magic manacles." Xerxes said with a chuckle.

"Hm. I was not aware of such a product." The genie said and I grinned.

"I made them." Moze said smugly.

"I helped." I muttered and he ignored me.

"And these crystals, too. They alert me to uninvited magic. Then I can proceed with capture, torment, abuse..."

"Whatever." Xerxes added grinning madly.

"Heh, heh, heh…me being non-magical and all, I'm off on a technicality right?" the parrot whined from at my feet. I looked down at him and smirked as Moze picked him up.

"Wrong. But I might prolong the pain and suffering _**if**_ you tell me where Aladdin is." The parrot gulped.

"Go on and torture us ya stinkin' rat! All you'll get is name, rank, and favorite cereal!" the genie yelled changing into a soldier. A laugh escaped me and Moze glared in my direction. I coughed and looked away, but not before I saw the confused look on the genie's face.

"No! Don't torture us! We know nothing! We're ignoramuses! The kid ditched us back in Agrabah, just left without the magic carpet and genie. Why? You tell me, 'cause I don't know!" the parrot screeched at us.

"Because the genie and magic carpet would set off the local badguy security system!" the genie said upon realizing what had happened.

"Genie smart." Xerxes stated and Moze grabbed him by the throat. Worried he changed his tactic, "Mozenrath smarter!"

"Thanks to the genius we now know that Aladdin is here." Moze grinned and the genie panicked.

"I did not say that!" then he looked at the carpet. "Did I say that?"

"Start search!" Xerxes announced wiggling in the air.

After a few moments my brother snapped his fingers. "The driver." I mentally slapped my forehead and then grimaced as Moze looked at me.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" I snapped and he rolled his eyes. Then we disappeared to find Aladdin.

* * *

><p>We located him in on the way out of the Land of the Black Sand being attacked by mamluks. The princess was also with him. Xerxes flew over to the monkey and wrapped around him, announcing our presence.<p>

"Hi, Monkey." He stated and Aladdin whirled around.

"Abu!"

"Aladdin, you were in my kingdom and you didn't look me up? I'm hurt." Moze said mockingly and Aladdin glared. A mamluk came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Get used to the feeling." Aladdin stated throwing the mamluk off his back and towards Moze. As it flew towards us my brother blasted the mamluk into bits and the bits flew everywhere.

"This is the problem with undead servants always falling apart on the job." Moze stated.

"Yeah, cuz you blow them up." I muttered and then a whip suddenly snapped around Moze's wrist. We both looked up to see the princess holding the other end of the whip. My brother was still pissed about being trapped by her.

He gripped the whip and grinned maliciously at her. "Want this? Careful it packs a punch." He sent a stream of magic up the whip and it shocked the girl. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled and then he gripped Moze and put an arm around his neck and the other hand held the gloved arm. "This ends now, Mozenrath!"

My brother looked pleasantly relaxed and grinned. "If only life were so cut and dry." He motioned ahead of us, where mamluks appeared carrying Aladdin's friends.

"We-we were just sitting at home, minding our own business, when bang! Zoom! And, uh, here we be!" the parrot stated giving Aladdin an innocent look.

"A surprise complication." My brother laughed. "So what will it be? Surrender or-"

"French-fried friends?" Xerxes snickered, getting into Al's face.

"Don't worry about us, Al." the genie said looking glum.

"Who asked you!" the parrot squawked. "Worry, Al, fret even."

"You won, Mozenrath." Aladdin reluctantly released my brother from his grip.

"Status quo." Moze said and I snorted loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Did you seriously just say that?" I rolled into fits of laughter and Moze glared at me. Rolling his eyes he stalked past me and I finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry?" I stated and then laughed again. Moze growled in my direction, obviously pissed off. I sobered up as he came towards me.

"And, what pray tell was so funny about that?" he snarled in my face. I shoved him off me and glared back.

"Uh, first of all, nobody says that anymore. And two it was just plain hilarious." Moze's temper finally flared over.

"Shut up! One more word out of you and I'll murder you!" he whirled back around and then added over his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, think of your chores as being tripled. And no magic."

"What!" I said folding my arms across my chest. "No, fair!"

"That's what you get for talking to me like that." I fumed the rest of the way back to the Citadel.

* * *

><p>After we got back, Moze made me lock everyone up in shackles against the wall. After doing so, I went and sulked in the corner of the room. Mozenrath ignored me, but I could tell that he was feeling a little bad about the whole fight. He knew that I wasn't as corrupted as he was and in the back of his mind he did feel bad. He walked outside and I didn't follow. Instead I turned my attention to the gang trapped on the wall.<p>

"You don't think he'll hurt us do you?" the parrot squawked in panic. "Very few treasures are worth getting open wounds. I-"

"There's no treasure, Iago." Aladdin interrupted with a sigh.

"We were on a mission, to find a weapon, not a treasure hunt." The princess added.

"And you would have got it, too, if we'd kept our big, dumb noses out of it." The genie said sadly. Even the carpet looked sad. I felt bad for the genie, a little. I was still mad about the whole setting a Thirdac on us thing though.

"We had to keep our plan a secret. We knew you two would never let us face the danger alone." Princess Jasmine said.

"Okay, the magic boys I get, but why not tell me? I have no qualms with you facing danger solo." The parrot yelled.

"We didn't tell you because you have a big mouth!" Aladdin said angrily.

"Oh. Good point."

"So, uh…what's the big weapon?" The genie asked and then Moze appeared. He lifted a crate with his gauntlet and brought it to the middle of the room.

"Expiring minds want to know: what's in the crate?" Moze stated and Xerxes flew around his head.

"Yeah, what's in crate?" the eel asked and I looked at the crate curiously too.

"Far be it from me to keep you all in suspense. May I present... Sirocco!" The crate burst open and a whirlwind shot out of it. It circled around the room and then swirled around him, lifting him into the air.

"He bought wind!" the parrot asked loudly. "Oh, there's a lethal weapon! Hey, I'll sell you some sand to go with it!"

"Big mouth, Iago. Big mouth." Aladdin stated and the parrot looked at him sheepishly.

"Sirocco: a magical wind from a dark and dangerous corner of my desert. Sirocco, hear the voice of your master, and obey!" the swirling became faster and Moze leap out of the whirlwind and landed on his feet. The wind then reappeared at his side howling, where it took the form of a jackal.

"Sirocco, destroy." Moze said pointing at a pillar. The wind jackal howled and then zoomed around the pillar, reducing it to dust. The jackal went and growled at the parrot before coming back to Moze.

"Nice poochie." The bird muttered weakly.

"Sirocco can reduce an entire kingdom to dust. Who would dare challenge such power?" My brother bragged and I groaned internally.

"My father will fight you to his last breath!" Jasmine shouted and Moze walked up to her, grabbing her chin.

"My dear princess, the leaders of the Seven Deserts will have a choice: grovel at my feet, or gravel at theirs. It begins at dawn, when I destroy all of you _**and**_ Agrabah."

"Ha! You can't be in two places at once! You have to destroy Agrabah _**or**_ us." The genie challenged.

"Eh, go with Agrabah." The bird said.

"I direct your attention to the ceiling, where you'll notice a rather large diamond." The gang looked up to see a giant diamond in the center.

"Treasure! I knew it." The parrot yelled excitedly.

"At dawn the sun will hit that diamond, which will magnify the light into heat... and, well, it gets kind of messy from there." I made a face imagining what would happen.

"Ah, you kids get this treasure. I'll, uh, get the next one." The bird said, looking scared.

"Nice try, Mozenrath, but a genie isn't afraid of a little sunburn. Another amateurish oversight." The genie said bravely.

"Okay, then. Everybody else expires at dawn, while I blow away Agrabah. Then, say, noon-ish, I return and devise some way to destroy you." Moze grinned.

"Good plan." Xerxes stated, sniggering.

"You…you could do it that way." The genie looked scared now too.

"Well I could stay and rave all night. But I have a city to destroy. Sirocco… come!" Moze took off out the door and I sat there, not moving. Xerxes saw me and flew over.

"Boy come?"

"No." I stated and the eel looked shocked.

"Not come? Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why?"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Ugh! Xerxes, I do-not-want-to-go. Ok?" the eel shrugged and then flew towards the door.

"Bye, bye. Watch out for crystal."

"Yeah, yeah. Good riddance." I muttered and then glared at the wall ignoring the stares from the others. I was still mad at him, I wasn't going.

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time the genie was shocked from head to toe by the anti-magical shackles. I watched curiously as the others looked on the verge of giving up. Didn't they have a plan yet? Dawn was steadily approaching.<p>

"Yaah! It's no use. I've tried everything. These anti-magic manacles are a real problem." I rolled my eyes.

"Another amateurish oversight!" the parrot said, mocking the genie, then in a normal tone added. "I'd say that the brat-who-would-be-king has his bases covered." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Aladdin got a sly expression. So he did have a plan. I frowned to myself. I knew what had to be done. I was going to get even with Mozenrath. I stood up and sighed.

I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me. The little monkey held the lock pick frozen above the genie's lock. I decided then not to look them in the eye. I stared at the floor instead.

"I'm leaving, to join Mozenrath. So if you are going to do something, do it while I'm gone." I heard, rather than saw surprise from the group.

"You mean you're helping us?" Aladdin asked and I jerked my head up to look at him.

"No. We're not friends Aladdin. I'm merely teaching my brother a lesson. The rest is up to you." He seemed to understand the conflict in my gaze and he nodded slowly. I then disappeared before anymore questions could be asked.

* * *

><p>I found Moze standing before the city of Agrabah's gates. I walked next to him and saw the Sultan of Agrabah and his guards.<p>

"Sirocco, destroy." My brother yelled and the wind jackal headed towards a building behind the Sultan and his guards. They all leap out of the way as the jackal tore through them and wreaked the building.

"It was worth getting up early for this." Moze said stroking Xerxes. The jackal then turned and chased the Sultan. The old man tripped on a rock and turned standing.

"Back you infernal beast." He said, brandishing his sword. Suddenly a figure swooped down and grabbed the sultan just in time.

"The princess." Moze hissed.

"And Aladdin." Xerxes added pointing up a sand dune. We turned and looked to see Aladdin.

"Oh, did we miss much?" Aladdin asked, jauntily.

"You're just in time to witness the destruction of Agrabah."

"Maybe he needs a girlfriend or something." Aladdin said and I sniggered. Mozenrath smirked at me.

"Uh, I think he's married to his work." The parrot said and Aladdin grinned.

"It's so true! I love it!" Moze said, grinning as he blasted Aladdin backwards. The genie then got in front of the jackal and poofed into a knight.

"Prepare to defend thyself, knave!" he shouted and Moze grinned.

"Considered me prepared. Sirocco, attack!" he pointed at the genie and the wind jackal attacked the genie, knocking him askew.

"Maybe I've found that elusive way to destroy Genie." He added.

"Xerxes watch?" Xerxes asked grinned, crookedly.

"Destroy, Sirocco! Eradicate!" the jackal leapt at the genie, at the same time a figure leapt upon Moze. Aladdin slammed into my brother, causing me to lose my balance and tumble down the sand dune. I hit the ground and rolled over onto my back, groaning. As I sat up, I watched as Aladdin continued to wrestle Moze.

"Sirocco!" he shouted. "D-destroy Aladdin!" the jackal turned to get Aladdin when my brother called out: "Sirocco, retreat! Sirocco beat it! Retreat at once!" I arched an eyebrow in confusion as the wind jackal backed off of the hero.

"Thanks!" Aladdin said, grinning.

"That wasn't my order!" Moze shouted. Then I saw him look up at the top of other sand dune and I immediately saw what he was staring at. It was that parrot! He had spoken in my brother's voice! I instantly understood.

"Nobody commands my magical minions but me! Nobody!" he shouted and charged his gauntlet. But before he could attack, Aladdin leap upon him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"It _is_ you, as far as Sirocco knows." Aladdin stated and we all turned to watch what the parrot would do.

"Sirocco, I command you to go to the farthest corner of the Earth and don't come back!" the wind jackal swirled suddenly and took off across the desert. Moze fumed from behind Aladdin's hand. By that time the genie had woken up.

"Ooh that hurt! Okay, point me towards Mozen-rotten and his wonder worm!" the genie shouted turning bigger.

"He's all yours." Aladdin stated shoving Moze away. The genie bent down and lifted Mozenrath off the ground.

"Whoa! Unhand me!" he demanded loudly.

"Hey, good idea! That magic hand of yours really annoys me." The genie stated as he shot magic at Moze's gloved hand. I almost snickered as the magic revealed a large blue mitten covering the gauntlet.

"What!" Mozenrath, shouted in disbelief.

"Anti-magic mittens!" suddenly Xerxes flew through the air and I quickly disappeared, so that no one would see me. "Now where'd I put the other one? Oh, yes..."

"Stupid genie! Mozenrath-" but the eel was cut off by a mitten covering his head.

"Mission accomplished, Sultan." Aladdin announced.

"Ha, what would you have done without us?" the parrot asked.

"I guess we'll never know." Jasmine answered. Then they looked around for me.

"Hey, where'd the short wizard go?" the genie asked. Aladdin inclined his head.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling he's nearby." As he spoke, I then zapped Moze, Xerxes, and myself home.

* * *

><p>Moze glanced at me once and then he spoke: "Well, I suppose I should thank you."<p>

"Yes, I suppose you, should." I answered back coolly, turning away from him.

"Thank you." He stated and I looked back at him. "For then too." I gave him a brief nod and we each went to bed. I went to bed satisfied and Moze went back to plotting his revenge. I guess some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, my readers I guess I should explain a few things. First off, yes at the end of the second one Jason was yelling revenge at the group, however, since Mozenrath never thanked him he decided to get revenge on him. So, yeah Jason was already plotting to get even he just needed the oppourtinty and to let Aladdin go was the ultimate revenge. ~~DisneyGrl92. Don't forget to Read and Review! <strong>


	4. Black Sand

**Well, sorry for the wait guys! I just absolutely hate this episode! Johnathan Brandis, who did the voice of Moze, wasn't even in this episode! So that's one of the reasons why i hate it! but i digress, I needed to write this one as this is going to start showing Jason seeing the real side of Moze. SO without futher ado...here it is!**

* * *

><p>Black Sand<p>

After the incident with the Wind Jackal, Mozenrath had been more reclusive than usual. I was beginning to wonder if I had really made him too mad. He knew who was really responsible for Aladdin escaping and he was certainly furious. However, he also knew I had been out to get him since the whole 'I'm better than you are' speech, so he couldn't exactly tell me off for disobeying him.

Here lately though, he has been getting a little too cocky and I was slowly starting to get annoyed. What really bothered me though was the fact he was keeping me in the dark about this new plan of his. It bugged me to no end that he wouldn't tell me or even allow me to help him in the slightest. I have a feeling that he suspects me of being a goody-two-shoe, but I quickly pushed this thought aside. He knew that I didn't like Aladdin anymore than he did, didn't he?

As I was laying across my bed in thought the door to my room suddenly burst open revealing Mozenrath and Xerxes. (Ever since he learned that I had let Aladdin escape on purpose, Xerxes had been ignoring me.) I looked at them upside down and frowned.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"No." he answered just as sarcastic and then added: "Listen, I know you haven't been exactly much help these last few days,-"

"Excuse me? Since when did you ask me to help you?" I said angrily.

"But, I'm willing to forgive you for your lack of help." He plowed through as if I hadn't spoken. At this I sat up and glared at him.

"Forgive me? Pardon me your lowliness, but what 'help' are we talking about here?" This time he glared at me.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not? I haven't got all night." I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

"Fine."

"Now, listen up, I have a job for you and Xerxes. You're going to help me take over the palace of Agrabah." At this I gave him my full attention.

"How?" I asked and he laughed.

"Follow me."

A little while later, Moze and I hid in an alleyway where Xerxes was to bring the palace guards. We had been out there for several long minutes, before I spoke.

"Just what exactly am I supposed to do?" I said and my brother looked down at me.

"Just wait for the sand to get rid of them then make sure the mamluks are well hidden." He said and then he glanced over my head before glancing back down at me.

"You just do your job. This is very important. That's why I'm giving to you. I don't want you goofing off somewhere." I glared at him.

"Oh, so the truth comes out. You don't really think I can be a bad guy do you?" I hissed at him and for a moment he said nothing. Then a strange expression crossed his features.

"Your actions from last time have me convinced otherwise." He muttered then he glared at me. "Don't screw this up. There are only so many chances you'll get." I stood in shock as he turned back around. _Does that mean he's gonna kick me out if I don't? _I wondered worriedly then I narrowed my eyes. I'll prove to him I'm not soft like those goodies. Just let him watch. I'll show him I haven't gone soft.

Just then Xerxes flew around the corner and trailing behind him, swords drawn, were the guards. We watched from the shadows as they cornered Xerxes.

"Good job, men. The beast is trapped." The burly captain of the guards spoke. Xerxes looked worriedly around for us. Moze nudged me and we came up behind them.

"No. You are trapped." Moze said calmly, giving the guards a sadistic grin.

"What? Who dares?" the Captain said angrily turning to look at us.

"I am Mozenrath-Lord of the Black Sand." He then held up his gloved hand and opened it blowing the magical black sand at the guards. The sand, like many snakes, encircled the group of panicking guards and they soon disappeared.

Xerxes flew over to us, relieved. "Black sand, black sand!" he chanted as he circled around my brother's shoulders.

"Yes, Xerxes. And there's plenty more where that came from." Then he chuckled darkly as I grinned at him.

We found a way to get into the palace and were soon inside. I walked around in wonder at the grand tidy palace. Mozenrath seemed to know where he was going so I followed him down a hallway. We passed several doors before he finally stopped before one. Pushing it open he then went inside and I followed quickly not wanting to stay in the darkened eerily quiet hallway.

Moze lit the torches on the wall and we took a glance around the room. There were bookshelves filled to the brim with spell books and many magical instruments lying around, like the ones at home.

"What is this place, Moze? I wouldn't expect anyone _**here**_ to use this room." he had his back to me, glancing at the shelves over and tracing his fingertips along the volumes.

"Jafar's old room." he stated, pulling a book off the shelf and I arched an eyebrow. "He was Agrabah's Grand Vizier and Aladdin overthrew him." He answered my unasked question.

He flipped through the book he held. "Read it." He said in a bored tone and dropped it to the floor. It was really late and I was starting to feel tired. I yawned, as did Xerxes. Unable to keep my eyes open, I fell asleep leaning against the wall with Xerxes around my shoulders. He finally forgave me.

Morning came and by that time, Mozenrath had successfully switched the regular guards for mamluks. Now they carried barrels of the black sand into the palace. Moze said it would be a matter of minutes before the whole palace would be under his control. It was now my job to make sure that the mamluks did theirs.

So now I walked invisibly behind them as they stacked the barrels. I heard a screech above my head and I looked up to see Aladdin's pet monkey falling from the railing, then his parrot grabbed the monkey's tail and they floated down on top of some of the barrels.

"Ahem!" the parrot stated loudly, trying to get the 'guards' attention. The 'guard' ignored them and they moved away as the mamluk set a barrel down where they had been moments before.

"Didn't invite us, eh? Bird and money cramp the royal style! Hah!" the parrot tried again and I rolled my eyes. The mamluk continued to ignore them so he tried again. "Well, you just tell Sultan..." the bird trailed off and he sensed something was off. "Hey. Rasoul?" The parrot snapped a couple of feathers together as a human would fingers. "Anybody home? Focus. Focus." Finally the mamluk had enough of his jabber and squashed him between his hands. The parrot hit the ground and the mamluk continued towards the palace.

"He's moody today." The parrot muttered and I had to hide my laughter as I followed the mamluk. The mamluk was to get the princess next, so we had to locate her. It wasn't very hard since she and Aladdin were arguing in the garden. Keeping off to the side we were able to get close to them without being noticed. I was well hidden in the bushes, so I was able to be visible again.

"Be that as it may," Jasmine was saying. "At official dinners we do not wow them with a fruit juggling trick." Aladdin started laughing.

"It was worth it just to see the Caliph with grapes up his nose. Blah, blah, blah, I got grapes up my nose." Again I had to hide my laughter. _What was wrong with me? Why am I laughing at him?_ I shook my head and then I nodded towards the mamluk. He tipped the barrel he was holding and black sand snaked out towards them.

Jasmine giggled and then got serious. "Ahem. Aladdin that was not funny." Aladdin said something else as he walked off but I didn't hear what. The sand reached the princess then and with a scream she disappeared. Minutes later, the sand made a mamluk appear disguised as the princess. I walked over and examined the mamluk.

"Alright you're safe, go on." I said in a bored tone. The mamluk nodded and it left towards the palace. I followed, invisible again. The next target was Aladdin's genie, so finding the lamp shouldn't be too hard. I followed 'Princess Jasmine' down the hallway and I groaned as I saw who was in the hall. Aladdin's pets were waiting for the princess.

"Wha-ho-ho, princess!" the parrot squawked and I fought the urge to smack him out of the way. "Don't strain yourself with that great big barrel. Let us carry that." He took the barrel from 'Jasmine's' hands.

"Here — Abu, carry that." The parrot dropped it towards the monkey, who caught it albeit reluctantly. Then the parrot flew down and landed beside him. "What craftsmanship! What do you suppose is in it, Abu?"The monkey chattered under the barrel's heavy weight. "Ooh, look — caviar! How nice!" They both turned to look up at the Jasmine. "You're throwin' a party, aren't ya?" he accused the 'princess'.

"Funny how – hey wait a minute," The parrot reached in and lifted up some of the sand and let it fall back in. "That's not caviar, it's just a bunch of black sand." As the nosy bird was getting the excess sand from his wings I nudged the mamluk and it smacked the parrot sending him sliding up the floor. The little monkey chattered nervously and put the lid back on the barrel before running off. I snickered and then the mamluk lifted the barrel and we continued down the hall.

We finally located the genie's lamp in a room not far from where we had been at. Inside I could hear the genie talking from inside his lamp in with a strange accent. What exactly he was saying was beyond me. The mamluk set the barrel down beside the lamp and then knocked on the lamp.

"Who is it!" the genie called from inside the lamp and I resisted the urge to answer. The mamluk poured the sand into the floor and I gave the mamluk a nod and it left the room.

"Did someone knock? Hello?" All I had to do now was to wait for the genie to get sucked by the sand. I sat down crossed legged on a pillow and suddenly the genie popped out of his lamp playing loud music. I jumped and fell backwards in shock. Sitting back up, I saw that the genie was dressed as a one man band. I rolled my eyes and I watched the genie look around.

"Hello?" he asked again and then he spotted the empty barrel and gasped. "A barrel! I've been visited by the barrel fairy!" he did a happy dance with the barrel and I arched an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, barrel fairy! Thank you, where ever you are!" he spun around and then looked down in the barrel. "It's empty! Aww, what a jip! The barrel fairy brought me a bogus barrel?" he then stuck his hand inside the barrel.

"Aww, there's gotta be something!" so he stuck his head inside. "Barrel fairy, don't forsake me now!" I had to repress my sniggering as the genie continued his search. I jumped as the door to the room suddenly slammed open and I turned to see Aladdin in the doorway followed by his animals.

"Genie!" he yelled as the sand twisted around the genie's legs and started to pull him in. But before Aladdin could come closer the sand had pulled the genie all the way inside. "Genie?" he asked but it was too late, the sand had taken another of his friends. They watched as the sand began to move, transferring the genie to where we were keeping the others and sending back the disguised mamluks.

"It's digesting?" the parrot said in horror and I rolled my eyes. "It's regurgitating!" he screeched as the sand uncovered the mamluk genie.

"Genie, you're okay!" Aladdin exclaimed and he extended his hand towards the genie. "Genie, are you hurt? Say something." I sniggered at the mamluk smacked Aladdin sending him flying across the room and into the hallway.

"It's that moody thing again! The sand does it to them!" the parrot shrieked. The mamluk genie walked out the door and I followed as Aladdin groaned and sat up. As soon as we turned the corner, I became visible again.

"Come on this way." I said and the mamluk genie followed me down the hall back to Jafar's lab. Mozenrath wanted me to bring the genie and mamluk princess to him as soon as they were ready. I went and sat upon the steps and watched as Moze talked to the mamluks.

"A grand deception is going splendidly my sleepy-eyed supporters."

"Oh, brother." I muttered under my breath as he continued talking about his grand plans and things. I was only half listening as it was. Xerxes flew past my head and I watched as he peered around the door.

"Paranoid?" I asked and he turned and gave me a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes. He apparently didn't understand what I just said.

"We must continue the ruse until the Sultan is captured." My brother said and I turned back around to look at him. He leapt off the stairs and handed the mamluk disguised as Jasmine a barrel. "And you are the only one who can get close enough to accomplish that. Now go! Take him!" the mamluk went up to the door and I saw Moze glaring at me.

"What?" I said crossly and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't just sit there, go with it and make sure nothing goes wrong!" I frowned and stood up.

"I gotta do everything." I muttered as I walked out the door, followed by the other mamluk.

As we walked down the hallway, I heard footsteps and saw as Aladdin shot past me and get in front of the mamluk princess.

"Hey, Jasmine. What's in the barrel?" I rolled my eyes as he attempted to get the barrel. The mamluk glared at him and jerked it back, pushing past him. He wasn't giving up though he ran and to the mamluk and grabbed its arm.

"Jasmine I really think we need to-" he gasped as I groaned at the sight of the mamluk's arm, now in Aladdin's hand. The mamluk's disguise was missing a part so it looked like a normal mamluk again. It turned and gave Aladdin an aggravated look as the hero tossed its arm on to the floor.

"Ugh!" the animals said and I had to agree it was pretty gruesome, but I was used to it. So it didn't really bother me. The mamluk grabbed its arm and screwed it back on and as soon as it had fixed itself the disguise came back revealing the princess. As the mamluk walked off, I turned and grinned as the other mamluk was walking up behind the unsuspecting hero.

I left Aladdin to deal with the genie mamluk as I followed the princess one into the throne room. The Sultan himself was playing with toys when we entered the room. He looked up startled at the princess' sudden appearance.

"Oh! Jasmine you startled me. I didn't hear you come in." The 'princess' opened the barrel of black sand the Sultan seemed confused.

"Are we playing a game Jasmine?" I sniggered as the mamluk tied a blindfold over the Sultan's eyes in order to lead him into the sand. I left to go tell Moze about the Sultan. I reappeared right behind him and I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Is it done?" he asked in bored tone, eyeing me suspiciously.

"The mamluk is taking care of it." I said and he nodded. I followed him then as he walked down the hallway.

"Agrabah's so clean and wholesome. I'm really loving darkening its doorstep."

"Dark door, dark door!" Xerxes repeated and I rolled my eyes at this. Suddenly I slammed into Moze not knowing he had stopped. Stumbling back I saw what had made him stop. A pile of mamluk pieces lay in the floor.

"Huh, what's this?"

"Mamluk pieces." Xerxes announced and I slapped my forehead.

"Well, I could have told you that." Moze ignored me and focused on the pile of pieces.

"Aladdin!" he said gleefully. "So, he found out did he? Let's go congratulate him." Inside the throne room, we located Aladdin attempting to toss the mamluk princess out the window.

"No!" the Sultan yelled still believing that it was his daughter. He ran to the window and grabbed 'her' hand only to be pulled out the window himself. Aladdin stood at the window in shock before turning around.

"I'm going after Sultan." Aladdin announced determinedly his friends. Then he pointed at the rug. "Carpet, find me a chain a-a rope." The rug flew off. "Something long!" he shouted after it had left the room.

"Going after Sultan? How? Where?" the parrot squawked from his shoulder.

"Into the sand." Mozenrath chuckled and then he started clapping making our presence known.

"Aladdin, I applaud you. Truly one for the text books. Except the end there where you lost Sultan. Still an A for effort friend, an A for effort." I looked up at Moze with a roll of my eyes. Geez, how corny can you get?

"Don't call me friend!" Aladdin shouted and then the mamluk palace guards appeared behind him, catching his arms. "Ah! Let go!" he shouted trying to get away.

"Easy now muscles. Don't make them use force."

"Oh, yeah." I said sarcastically. "Don't make them fall apart." Moze glared in my direction and I just smirked at him. Boy was I going to get it. But at the moment I didn't care.

"Sultan captured!" Xerxes announced flying into the room.

"Excellent Xerxes." Moze said turning his attention back to Aladdin.

"You! What have you done with him!" the hero shouted, still struggling with the guards. Moze smirked.

"You're about to find out first hand." With that he opened his gloved palm and blew out black sand right at Aladdin's feet. Moze turned and walked away going to sit upon the throne. I sat on the steps and Xerxes floated above Moze's head as we watched Aladdin struggle above the sand pit.

"Getting in was the easy part. You're so called _**guards**_ were more like escorts." Oh, boy he's getting cocky again. "In fact." He continued and gave a fake yawn. "Now that I've won, there's no need to keep up appearances." He snapped his fingers and all the guards were back to mamluk form.

"The deception is over." He said getting up from the throne. As he made his way to the balcony, I jumped into the chair, settling down into the comfy seat.

"Agrabah is mine to rule. I've made prisoners of the royal family. Princess Jasmine, of course, made for such a delightful victim. When she was swallowed by the sand, she gave out the most blood-curdling scream. She's so cute." He said in a mocking tone.

"And you are so weird." I muttered. Oops. He glared at me briefly before looking back at Aladdin.

"You made one mistake Mozenrath." Aladdin said and I sat up wanting to hear this.

"Really, a mistake? What would that be? Tell me puhlease!"

"You saved me for last!" Aladdin managed to free himself from the mamluks and was sprinting across the floor, when Moze zapped him with his magic. Lifting him into the air, he held him above the sand.

"I meant to. You're so much fun to gloat to."

"Gloat, gloat!" Xerxes chuckled, flying around Aladdin's head.

"Well, it's time for good-bye Aladdin." Moze said and Xerxes copied him again.

"Assure Sultan, that my mamluks love the royal décor. Oh, and my fondest regards to the princess."

"Fond regards, fond regards. Mwuah, mwuah!" Xerxes made kissy faces and I let out a loud laugh. Aladdin glared at Mozenrath and then my brother dropped him into the sand. Aladdin soon disappeared from view and Moze started laughing.

"Xerxes, you punctuated my moment perfectly." I rolled my eyes and he turned to walk out onto the balcony. I sighed and decided to go out with him.

"You are such a pain." He muttered when I came up beside him. From the balcony we could over look the city.

"So? And you aren't?" he rolled his eyes and then looked down at me.

"Just don't forget what I said." He warned an evil glint in his eye. "I mean it, don't forget."

"Okay, okay! Geez, at least I did what you told me to do! At least I didn't screw it up! But that doesn't matter, right! I'm still the enemy!" I didn't wait for an answer instead I stalked off, knocking Xerxes out of my way. I stomped over to the over side of the room and sat against the wall still fuming. I laid my head against my knees and sat there. Suddenly, I saw Aladdin's magic carpet swoop in and tie a rope around a pillar, and then it's itself before diving into the pit. I shrugged, I wasn't going to tell. I was the enemy.

Xerxes spotted the rope seconds later and started sniffing around. "What this? What this? Rope." I debated whether or not to knock the eel away when Aladdin's pet monkey attacked Xerxes.

"Mozenra-" Xerxes was cut off by the tiny monkey. The monkey clung on with a hand clamped over the eel's mouth. I laughed quietly at the sight of the little monkey flopping in the air on Xerxes' back. The noise didn't go unheard however and my brother soon rounded the corner. I turned invisible as soon as his head came around. I wasn't going to be blamed for this. Even though I could've prevented it.

The little monkey caught sight of Moze and screeched letting go of Xerxes. The eel in turned slapped the monkey with his tail. Moze ignored the animals and kneeled beside the sand.

"Some people don't know when to give up." He said and then to both our surprise a large blue hand came up from the black pit. One finger poked my brother's head making it go down into the black goop. I sniggered as he tried to pull his head out and then the giant blue hand flicked Moze across the room. He slid across the floor and then slammed face first into a pillar. I started laughing loudly and then laughed louder when the genie spoke.

"And some people just don't know when to shut up!" he pulled himself out of the sand and then made the others appear. They started attacking the mamluks and I had to move several times to avoid being hit.

"This isn't over you simps!" Moze shouted, obviously regaining consciousness.

"Hey handsome." The genie said popping up in front of Aladdin, and he was wearing a large orange wig. Moze growled and shot magic at the group. The genie reflected the magic back at him from the mirror he was holding and Moze gave out a cry.

"No!" he yelled and ran as the magic chased him about the room. Finally he leapt into the floor as the magic went over his head and towards me. I ducked and it blasted a hole in the wall behind me. But when Moze had jumped he slid out the hole in the wall. He now clutched the edge of the wall, clinging for dear life. Aladdin reached over and stuck his hand out.

"Take my hand." He said and I stood staring at him curiously. Why is he helping him? Moze grabbed his hand and then grinned maliciously.

"I'd much rather take your life." He tried to blast Aladdin with his free hand but the hero grabbed it. Unfortunately the gauntlet slipped off, Moze's wrist exposing his skeletal arm.

"No, No!" Moze yelled as he slipped off the rock. I knew that there was black sand underneath him. And I also knew that if I had tried to save him I might have gotten caught and then where'd we both be. Xerxes attempted to help my brother by grabbing his cape with his mouth but the eel couldn't hold him long so they both going down. Suddenly a large safe dropped on the both of them and they disappeared under it into the black sand.

"I had a spare safe lying around. What was I supposed to do with?" the genie said and then I peered over the edge again.

"Well there goes my ride." I said making them all jump at my sudden appearance. I turned to look at Aladdin and I saw he still had the gauntlet. While he was still in shock I plucked it from his fingers.

"I'll take that." Then I paused as I was about to leave.

"Why?" I asked Aladdin and he seemed to know as to what I was referring too.

"Because it was the right thing to do." I nodded once with this thought in my head and then I disappeared from the room to go pull my brother from the tar pit.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you see the tenseness happening? In the episode Moze is going to test Jason's loyalty. Will Jason pass or fail? Read and Review and I'll get started on the next one!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	5. The Lost City of the Sun

The Lost City of the Sun

"Why are we out here again?" I asked as Moze growled at the map on the table. He didn't bother to look up at me, which was probably for the best, since I wasn't really paying attention anyway.

"I told you, we are looking for the weapon of the great-"

"And powerful sorcerer of blah and blah, blah."

"Stop that!" he snapped, whirling around to look at me. "Why do ask questions and don't listen to the answers!"

"Because the answers are always the same. Duh." He growled and turned back around.

"If have nothing to do then go check on the sprites."

"But their annoying! They get on my nerves!"

"Then you have something in common." He smirked as I fumed. "Now go away!" I jumped off the broken wall and stalked out the door, shoving past Moze on purpose. I heard him hiss behind me and I turned and blocked his attack as he shot at me.

"Ha. Got ya, slow poke." He rolled his eyes.

"You got lucky." He said and I snorted.

"You're just mad, I just happen to be more skilled than you." He shook his head, muttering as I wandered away. Mozenrath was starting to be a little nicer to me, when he realized that I hadn't backstabbed him this time. That he knew of anyway. And I was beginning to get used to the feeling, it was as close to being brothers as we could be at this point.

I soon found the sprites, much to my annoyance and grimaced as they started talking and pleading. They rattled their cage and I rolled my eyes.

"Please let us out, little magic boy! We want to play and have fun!" one shouted.

"Yeah! We're tired of digging!" another shouted.

"Well, get over it!" I snapped and they grew quiet. "You have to do it so get over it."

"No fair! You're mean!" they all shouted.

"Good." I said with a smirk and then I noticed that they seemed to be motioning to something. Looking over I soon saw one of the sprites making a break for it.

"Xerxes!" I yelled and the eel came over.

"Yes, little master?" I grabbed him and made him look at the flying spite.

"Do you see that, Xerxes?" he nodded in my grip and then I lifted him to my face.

"Why aren't you watching the sprites!" I hissed. "Now, one is getting away!" I flung him from me. "Go get that sprite!"

"Y-yes master." He mumbled and took off into the sky.

"Where is Xerxes going?" Moze asked and I shot him an irritated glare.

"To get an escapee."

"A what! He let one escape!" I nodded and Moze hissed through his teeth. "That stupid eel! Doesn't he realize that I have to have every sprite to find that weapon?"

"It's Xerxes, Moze, it's like talking to a rock." I said and he growled in frustration.

"This better not go wrong!" I certainly hope it doesn't I thought to myself or I'm in big trouble.

The following morning, Moze had the sprites working again. "Sprites!" he yelled. "To me! Show me what you've uncovered." The sprites flew over to the pit they had been digging in and they brought up objects.

"Worthless!" Moze said in a bored tone as they showed us a large column. "Take it away!" the next few brought a stone chair. "Rubble."

"I like it." I said and Moze ignored me. Then they brought a broken sundial.

"No, no, no! That's not it!" he charged his gauntlet and aimed at the sundial. The sprites screeched and flew away as Moze blasted the sundial to bits.

"Master!" yelled Xerxes and we looked up to see him fall to the ground, after being hit by the rubble.

"Xerxes," Moze asked with a faked calmness. "Where is the escapee?"

"Sorry, boss." Xerxes moaned under the rock.

"You lost the sprite!" I yelled at him as he flew up toward Mozenrath.

"Found Aladdin." Xerxes stated as if that made everything okay. Mozenrath gripped his neck. "Aladdin." He said with contempt.

"Is there anything else you could do to make my job more difficult!"He screeched and he threw Xerxes into a broken wall. He then turned to the spites gloved fist raised.

"Work faster! More effort!" he yelled and with a squeal the sprites twirled in a fast circle until they were a light blue circle of magic and then they started going down into the sand. "This is it, Xerxes!" Mozenrath said with glee, as the eel came around his shoulder. "I feel lucky." We walked over to where they were digging.

"Mozenrath, lucky!" Xerxes announced upon seeing the now uncovered statue.

"Sprites pooped." One of the sprites said wiping its brow. For a brief moment I pitied the creature, but then the feeling was gone.

"Boys, the stories are true!" Moze said as we examined the statue. "It is said that the hand in the sand will led you to the power of Samash, the sorcerer of the Sun." then he looked at the sprites. "Sprites! Dig in the direction that Samash is pointing, find his lost power."

One of the sprites sighed. "Dig for this, dig for that!" Moze turned and I rolled my eyes at the creatures. They saw the murderous look on Moze's face and they went right to digging with a shriek.

"With the power of Samash, I shall conquer the Seven Deserts."

"Dig faster!" Xerxes hollered with a grin. We followed the sprites around the corner.

"You've found it!" Moze said and then he frowned. It was another statue.

"It's another statue." I muttered and Moze rolled his eyes.

"Samash didn't make it easy. I'll do whatever it takes." He walked over to the sprites. "Get to work! Follow the hands! Dig, dig, dig!"

"Please!" the blue sprite begged. "Sprites are worn out!"

"Have a heart!" the yellow one said.

"_**If you insist**_." Moze said in a sing-song voice, a really creepy smile on his face. Then he snarled angrily. "I'll take **yours**!" he charged his gauntlet and they took off screaming. I snorted as they flew away.

Hours later, we stood at the top of the sand and below us were dozens of the same statues. All were pointing at each other.

"Statues pointing at statues." Moze murmured to my left. "One must point to the power." He glared at the sprites who had paused in their digging. "Don't stop, dig it up!"

"How long are we going to be out here?" I asked as Mozenrath sighed irritably.

"I don't know."

"Well, if those sprites don't find it, then what are going to do?"

"Stop asking me questions!" he hissed and I rolled my eyes as he walked away from me.

"I'm just wondering if maybe this was thought out well enough. We've been out in this long forgotten place for days! I getting tired of listening to whiny sprites and Xerxes."

"Just shut up!" he said he turning around and I rolled my eyes. "Stop complaining and help me find the weapon!" he whirled back around and walked off.

"Shut up, shut up!" Xerxes taunted above my head, apparently thinking that I couldn't hear him. He tried to fly towards Moze and I called him back.

"Oh, _Xerxes_…" he came back over and I gripped his throat. He realized that I had heard him and he gave out a choked response.

"Sorry…" Xerxes said and I squeezed him harder and he eyes bugged out.

"Listen to me you little worm!" I hissed. "Don't make the mistake of mocking me again, got it?" the eel nodded and then took off towards Moze, who gave me an approving smirk. I returned it and walked over to him.

"Samash might have covered the whole desert full of statues."

"Let's hope not." I said and he nodded with agreement.

"I need more sprites!" he grabbed Xerxes by the throat. "If that's not too much to trouble!"

"No trouble!" said the choked eel.

"I go with him." I stated, not in the mood to let Xerxes screw up anymore. We came up to the building where we kept the sprites. Opening, the door we came inside. There literally hundreds of them and they lit the place up brighter than a large fire.

"More workers!" Xerxes hollered with glee. He flew over to a small group of them and blocked them from the others. "You'll do. Move it! Hustle, Hustle!" the frightened spites zipped past my head and I frowned in irritation. I growled at the remaining sprites and they took off to hide amongst the ruins. Smirking, I shut the door and turned to follow Xerxes.

"Keep together!" Xerxes warned the sprites.

"Ohh, I'm dead on my wings." One of the annoying creatures moaned.

"Hey, look more sprites! Kind of funny looking." One stated and I then glanced at the sprites we had brought.

"You mean kinda ugly." I stated wrinkling my nose at the three odd balls. "Must have fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Xerxes snickered and then he glared at the sprites.

"No, stop dig!" they took off and I rolled my eyes. Then I saw that the three ugly ones hadn't moved.

"You!" Xerxes said flying up to them.

"Me?" The ugly red one asked. "I'm a sprite! I've never been anything but a cute, loveable, fun loving sprite." It then proceeded to swing one of the other around as if dancing. "See?"

"Cut that out and start digging." I said irritably.

"Work!" the eel yelled and they took off except that red one. Xerxes came up behind it. "No exceptions!"

"Could ya make just one? Work kinda cramps my style." Gee, not only was it ugly but it was extremely stupid.

"Less talk more dig!" the eel demanded and I frowned at the sprites as the ugly blue one came up and clapped a hand over its mouth.

"Hello," It said, "Your vengeful, but stunningly well dressed boss is here."

"What?" I asked with a frown. What weirdos. Never have a seen such strange looking sprites before. And now they were speaking oddly.

"Statue again." Xerxes stated as Mozenrath came up to us. Moze turned to look at the eel.

"Thank you, Xerxes." He said in that sickly sweet voice again. Then we walked away from the statue. "Let's see where this one points." Once again it was a disappointment. "It appears that Samash had quite a bit of humor. Xerxes chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't!" Moze said angrily and we turned back around. "I don't care if those sprites have to dig up the Seven deserts."

"Me neither?" Xerxes asked in confusion.

"It wasn't a question, Xerxes." I rolled my eyes and the eel flew to catch up as I walked by. I followed Moze as he went to look for any more possible clues and Xerxes took off towards the spites.

"Moze?" I asked as I caught up with him. "What exactly should we be looking for?"

"It has the symbol of Samash upon it and that's how I will know." He stated and then he frowned momentarily. "Where is Xerxes? I don't hear any sprites."

"Neither do I." I said and we made our way over to them.

"Xerxes!" Mozenrath yelled and the eel came up very slow. Uh-oh something's wrong. "Well what do you have for me?"

"Nothing." Xerxes said fearfully and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What!"

"Sprite strike, no dig." I slapped my forehead.

"They're stupid. How would they know how to strike?" I asked skeptically and Moze fumed beside me.

"The sprites won't dig?" he asked and Xerxes nodded. "Then I'll dig…Their graves!" he shouted and he jumped onto the statue below us. He started blasting at them wildly and I had to duck several times at the aims got frantic.

"I must have the power of Samash!" he shrieked and I got down into the valley behind him to watch. I frowned then as I saw the three ugly ones from earlier.

"Hey, Moze, those are the three ugly ones from earlier." I said pointing them out. "Something's not right with those. I think they are the ones who got the sprites to go on strike." He didn't respond but his gauntlet flared a dark red and I knew he was really mad then.

He took off to follow the trio and I went too. He finally cornered them as I came up behind him.

"Alright sprites your time is up." he said lifting the column they were hiding behind. Xerxes cut them off from trying to escape. "You're an odd breed of sprite."

"We're from Ohio." The blue one said and now that I could see them up closer I realized that they were the friends of Aladdin. Moze then turned them back to normal and they hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't Aladdin's comic relief. Where is the street-rat?" the genie swelled out his chest and flew up at us.

"If you want, Al. You'll have to by me first." The genie then got really big and muscular before flying back down to our size.

"Your puny magic against my semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic genie powers! Come on take your best shot."

"May I?" I asked with a wide grin. Moze inclined his head. "Bye, bye." I stated and then blasted them out of our sight. They went flying through the air, screaming all the while.

"Nicely done." Moze said and I grinned at him as he turned with a smirk. "Now let's go find Aladdin." A mamluk came up to us then and Moze turned to it.

"You've found, Aladdin? Where?" The mamluk pointed and we went over there. I was there first and saw that Aladdin wasn't there, but a small group of cowering mamluks were there. Moze opened a portal and peered around.

"Aladdin's not here." I stated and he gave an aggravated growl. "Where is he? How could you let him go!" he snarled at the mamluk and then they tried to sink into the sand. "How dare you disappear while I'm ranting!" he jerked them with his magic up out of the sand and flung them against the wall.

"What was Aladdin doing here?" he asked them. "What did he find?" one of the mamluk's pointed at the wall behind them.

"Of course, the writing is on the wall. These hieroglyphics must be the answer to the puzzle."

"Let's hope." I muttered. Then he started to read what he found.

"Find the pointing hand, find the pointing hand!" he screamed with fury. "All these ancient pictures tell me nothing! Aladdin is one step ahead of me."

"There must be something we're missing." I said with a frown. "Otherwise how could he have gotten it before us?"

"Where did he go!" Moze yelled grabbing onto a mamluk. One of them frantically pointed up in the air.

"Up? Up. Oho ho ho! Yes!"

"What?" I asked now thoroughly confused.

"It means that the pointing hand can be seen from above." He said with a slight eye roll.

"Oh, well then boy have we been stupid."

"Tell me about it." Moze murmured and then he gave me a look.

"What?"

"Go see where it is pointing it!"

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Yes, now!" I muttered angrily and levitated far above the lost city. When I was up high enough, I could actually see a giant hand pointing up towards a sand dune.

"Well, that's cool." I said and then I frowned. "Wonder why we didn't think of that earlier?" I looked to where it was pointing and then went back down to Moze.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was pretty cool up there. I-"

"Where. Is. It!" he barked out interrupting me.

"Okay, okay, it's over there by the giant sand dune. Geez!" he rolled his eyes and he disappeared. "Some people don't know when to say thank you." I followed him and got there when he was getting out of his portal.

"You've been quite helpful Aladdin." Moze stated and the hero frowned. "I must repay you!" he blasted at Aladdin, but it hit the giant stone behind him.

"Pretty bad shot, Mozenrath." Aladdin taunted and Moze just smirked.

"Depends on where I was aiming." My brother said and then he lifted the stone out of the ground. It was a big round circle and when Moze lifted it into the sky, it turned into its own sun. We all hid our eyes as the light from the Sun shone brightly.

"Guess this clears up the Samash power mystery." Aladdin said shielding his eyes.

"A raging inferno of his own personal sun, yup that's power." The genie said and I squinted at Moze from under my arm. The heat from the regular sun was bad, but this was almost insufferable. I could feel it like the heat from one a camp fire.

"And it's all mine." Moze grinned and then he snarled at Aladdin. "But no one will feel the power of Samash like you will, Aladdin!" he then pulled the Sun closer, hoping to fry the hero. Unfortunately its closeness was extremely awful and I was beginning to fry myself. The hero took off on the magic carpet as Moze aimed the Sun at them. I suddenly got an odd feeling, a strange sensation came over me and I sank to my knees. I clutched my head as waves of pain came over me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything as the pain got worse, then as quickly as it came it was gone. I fell forwards, as I came to my senses again.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Aladdin's genie asked a look of concern upon his face. I looked up frowned at him as I tried to focus my vision upon him.

"How many of you are there?" I asked and I could hear that my words were slightly slurred. The genie frowned in concern.

"Uh, just one."

"Oh," I said and laid my head back down. "That's not good, because I see five." I heard him whisper above my head and I looked back up at him.

"Maybe the sun fried his head?" the parrot squawked and I glared at him.

"Maybe you should go sit somewhere and cool off, eh?" the Genie asked and I frowned at him, about to argue when I felt dizzy again.

"I'm alright." I said waving the genie off as he close to me. "Just go help your friend." He gave me another concerned glance before taking off. I rolled onto my back and sat up slowly. A dull throbbing was in my head and I almost panicked when my hand didn't glow. Much to my relief it did finally and I sighed. What just happened? I wasn't sure; it could have been a number things. I stood up and found that I could walk again and wasn't feeling nauseous. I soon located Moze and saw that he had Aladdin on the ground. I watched as he lifted his gloved hand and got more energy from the Sun. As he readied to blast him with it, something caught our attention. It was one of the statues of Samash. The sprites had carried it over here and I saw them drop it in front of Aladdin. Now the hero could hide behind the statue and he did as flames shot at him.

"No! You can't escape!"

"Who said anything about escape? I'm going to beat you, Mozenrath!" the sprites continued to drop statues and Aladdin got closer to Mozenrath as they did.

"I'll have him yet." Moze hissed. "I'm so close!"

"Too close!" added Xerxes looking worriedly at the Sun.

"Too hot, too hot! We'll fry!" Xerxes shrieked and I fell backwards as the heat intensified. "Fry little brother!" Xerxes yelped and Moze glanced at me once. Suddenly Aladdin was next to him.

"Feeling the power of Samash?" Aladdin asked and then they tackled each other. As they wrestled I saw that the other sprites were free now and it was officially a lost cause. I heard a yelp and saw Moze fall backwards into a hole in the ground, the sprites had made. I felt a strange sensation around my waist and saw the sprites around me.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled as they lifted me into the air.

"Okay!" they said and they dropped me onto Moze, who was now gauntltless. He shoved me off him and I heard him whine as the sprites took the power Sun off. Growling angrily Moze climbed out of the whole and stood up. I climb out after him as he came towards Aladdin.

"My only goal now is to hear your tortured screams!" He yelled and Aladdin got ready to fight him.

"It's just you and me, man to man." Aladdin paused then as he saw Moze's hand. He obviously hadn't seen it when he took the gauntlet off Moze's hand the last time.

"Yes, my secrets out." Moze sighed, staring at his skeletal arm. The heroes were all grossed out. "This is what I did for power. The magic of a genie was handed to you on a silver platter! But I gave my right hand for power! To wear the gauntlet is painful, but it's worth it! Worth it to defeat the likes of you!"

"Good luck with no magic glove!" a tiny irritating voice said from above us. "We buried it! Somewhere out there!" I groaned as I stared out at the thousands of sand dunes.

"My gauntlet!" Moze shrieked.

"Better start digging!" Aladdin said and then he and the sprites started laughing.

"My gauntlet!" Moze wailed and then he started digging in the sand. "Dig Xerxes, dig!"

"Hey, Moze you might want to check him out first." The genie said and I shook my head at him wildly.

"What?" Moze asked looking up at the genie.

"Nothing, Moze!" I shouted and pretended to start digging. "It was nothing, now butt out!" I hissed at the genie who looked slightly taken aback.

"But-"

"Shh!" I waved at him to be quiet. "It's over now, go away!" he shook his head at me and then went to keep up with Aladdin.

"What was that about?" Moze asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, well then if it was nothing then why won't you tell me?"

"Because," I snapped, "It's none of your concern." He seemed satisfied that I didn't tell him and I breathed a sigh of relief. After all, I had just got him to be my brother again and I wasn't about to let it go. So for the rest of the day and into the night we dug and all the while plotted revenge against Aladdin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off I know that this isn't the next Mozenrath episode, Okay I am aware of that. A Vocal Hero would've been where this one is, but it didnt have as much Mozenrath in it for me to work with. So, I skipped it. Anyway, the next episode is not a Moze episode, but it does revolve around another villain. Is something wrong with Jason! Le gasp! You'll have to wait and find out, until next time~~DisneyGrl92 <strong>

**Read and Review Peeps!**


	6. The Lost Ones

**Okay, first off this is not a Moze episode, so don't throw rocks! but it does have some Moze in it, ok! **

* * *

><p>The Lost Ones<p>

I stared into my bathroom mirror, intently. A small gangly boy with pitch-black chin length hair stared back. His black eyes looked tired and had dark circles underneath them. I had, had another sleepless night. It was starting to become a habit, ever since that day I had passed out at the lost city. I sighed into the mirror and then smacked my forehead against the reflection.

"What are doing in here?" Moze asked and I jumped. Turning around, I saw him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and his eyes indicated that he was amused.

"Nothing." I said with a frown and he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're done doing nothing then come here." I followed him down the hall towards the throne room.

"What is it?" I asked and then he looked at me over his shoulder.

"I need you to stay here, while I'm away."

"Where are you going? And why can't I come?"

"I don't need you underfoot, so you're staying here." I frowned irritably. I opened my mouth to retort when:

"Why don't you let me have him?" a silky smooth voice said from behind us. Moze and I whirled around, his gauntlet glowing and my hands too, ready to attack. I let the light from my hands fade as we saw who it was. Moze did too, but he never moved his hand from its defensive position.

"Mirage!" We said at the same time. Mirage, the Evil Incarnate. She was as almost as tall as Mozenrath, she was a cat but with human likeness. She stood upright and wore clothes that suggested she was Egyptian. Her blood red dress was split in half, showing her stomach. The skirt went to her ankles and her black hair was straight and fell almost to her chin.

Her gaze fell upon me and she smiled a sadistic catlike grin sending shiver went down my spine. Her grin spread wider. Mirage, the Evil Incarnate, had dealings with Destane before, so we knew who she was. For some reason she seemed to like me better than my brother, which was understandable. I was more likable.

"Lord Mozenrath." She said with a slight incline of her head.

"What do you want?" Moze snarled and she grinned again.

"I'm merely here to help you. Allow me to take your brother off your hands for a while. I might have a use for him." I held back an eye roll and I saw Moze glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why, would you offer?"

"I hold no grudge against your brother, Lord Mozenrath. I just thought I'd borrow him for the moment." I glared at Moze and he rolled his eyes.

"Pardon us for a second." I said through gritted teeth and he followed me across the room.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him when I pulled on his arm. He pulled out of my grip with a smirk.

"You're not scared of her are you?" he asked mockingly. I thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Nice try, but I'm still sending you."

"Why! She might kill me!"

"You heard her, she wouldn't dare harm you anyway." He started to walk back and I gritted my teeth and followed.

"She won't hurt you maybe but me…" Moze rolled his eyes at me over his shoulder.

"Fine." I glared at Moze as he waved me off, but his face was still slightly suspicious of Mirage as we left. She grinned her creepy cat smile at me and I followed reluctantly.

"What exactly do you need help with?" I asked as we went outside. She glanced at me and I backtracked a little. "Uh, I mean you're an Evil Incarnate. Why do you require my assistance?"

"I need you to help gather a few children for me."

"Children?" I asked suddenly wary. "What for?"

"My new personal minions of course." She said and made a portal appear. With a worried glance over my shoulder at the Citadel, I followed through the portal. She made us reappear at her place in Morbia. There her fiery hell-cats meowed in greeting as we came upon them and the fire on their backs disappeared when they came and nuzzled me. They meowed again as I went inside her fortress in shape of a Sphinx. After we went inside, I wrinkled my nose at the catlike décor everywhere. She glanced at me over her shoulder and I pretended not to notice. Something wasn't right, if she does something to me, I'm gonna kill him.

She motioned me over to her crystal ball and gazed into it. Holding her hands above it she conjured an image.

"These are the El-Katib." She told me as she showed me. They were ugly creatures that were almost a cross between a reptile and a bat. I cringed at the image in the crystal ball.

"Ugh and those used to be humans?"

"Yes, children to be exact." I gulped as she petted my head. "Oh, yes, they used to be children, just like you."

"Wha-what happened to them?" I asked shakily.

"They went through a transformation to become the El-Katib." The El-Katib, I knew a little of them.

"Why do they only come and get kids and only for three days every seven years?" I asked and she seemed impressed with my knowledge of them.

"Children are the easiest to catch and the easiest to…deceive. They come every seven years because that's how long it takes to become full Katib. The three days are merely a formality to ensure that not too many are taken and that they remain loyal to me." I nodded and then she gave me a wide grin. She waved her hand above the crystal ball and an image appeared. A with shaggy black-haired boy about my age was running about holding some fruit. He was wearing a white shirt that came halfway down his arms, a brown vest and a pair of ragged brown shorts. "He is one of the ones I want." I nodded and then saw a small smile pass across her face, something I didn't like.

"Do you why I despise your older brother?" I shook my head. I wasn't really sure of the reason.

"He disrespected me!" she hissed in a catlike fashion and I back up as she stalked towards me. "I was at the top of the world! I was the most evil being on the planet and then he took my ultimate power source!" My back hit the wall.

"But-but your still the Evil Incarnate!" I stuttered as she extended her claws. "He probably doesn't even know what he d-did! I don't even know what he did!" a slow grin spread across her face and I knew I was in trouble then. She grabbed my head and she squeezed hard. I let out a scream as she literally ripped my magic away from me. When she let go and I hit the floor. She stood over me then.

"Lucky for you I won't kill you. No, instead I have something else planned for you!" she shrieked with laughter.

"What!" I said, dumbfounded. Great job bro, now I'm going to get it.

"Yes, isn't delightful!" she shrieked, throwing her head back in laughter. "Now, you run along and I'll see you shortly."I looked at her in confusion and then she enveloped me in magic and I disappeared from Morbia before i say anything. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the streets of Agrabah. Blinking in the dying sunlight, I looked around me in confusion.

"Hey, you better get up!" a voice called and I sat up to see the boy from Mirage's crystal ball. He was motioning for me to come over there. I turned my head and saw a fruit vendor headed my way. I jumped up and ran towards the other boy. We hid behind some barrels and watched as the fruit guy ran by.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, hopping onto a barrel. He pulled an apple out of his shirt and took a bite out of it. Now that I could see him better I saw that he had freckles across his face.

"Jason." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I'm Wahid." This time I nodded and he threw me an apple. "Ya know what their saying right?" he asked.

"About the missing kids?" I asked through a mouthful of apple and he nodded.

"Yeah, kinda spooky isn't it. But I'm not scared are you?"

"No of course not!" I said not letting this street urchin make a fool out of me.

"Well, me neither." He grinned at me and we continued to eat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked after a while and then I looked down at myself. How was I going to explain that one?

"I, um, stole them."

"Oh. So are you an orphan too, huh?" I nodded. Well technically Moze and I were. "You can come with me then." Wahid said with a smile. "I don't have very many friends." Wahid added as his smile faded.

"Neither do I." I muttered and he heard me.

"Well we can be friends right?" I smiled then and nodded.

"Sure." I answered at least I could say I have one for however long it lasts thanks to Mirage. At that thought I was suddenly worried what was going to happen and for once I was actually hoping Aladdin would come along.

Later on Wahid and I were on our way to his place. By that time it had gotten dark and the streets were empty of all people. We heard several noises and had come to an agreement that we could both be scared. A bloodcurdling scream had us jumping and we ran behind some barrels.

"What-what was that?" Wahid asked and I shrugged nervously.

"I dunno, but it was scary." He nodded and we then heard a growling noise. Looking up we spotted something crawling along the edge of a building. We slunk from the barrels and were about to start walking again with something jumped out in front of us. We screamed at the same time that the people in front of us did and stumbled back. A sigh of relief escaped me when I realized who it was, Aladdin.

"I never thought I'd say it, but boy am I glad to see you." I said and Aladdin looked at us in alarm.

"Wahid! What are you doing out here?" he asked and then he looked at me. "What are _**you**_ doing out here?"

"We saw something weird." Wahid said in a scared voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's scary." Aladdin saw that I wasn't faking being scared and his expression softened.

"Yes, I know." He said and then he put an arm around Wahid and I. "Stay close."

"Whatever you say." Wahid answered and I nodded.

"Yeah no problem." Suddenly I saw that the genie had a look of pure terror upon his face.

"Genie was is it?" Aladdin asked as we all turned to look. It was an El-Katib! It hissed at us menacingly and Wahid and I screamed as it zeroed in on us. Aladdin pulled us out of the way, when it roared at us and shoved us onto the rug.

"Carpet, take Wahid and Jason and go!" the rug flew off in a hurry and Wahid and I breathed a big sigh of relief. I haven't felt this scared since the whole Thirdac thing.

"That was a close one." I said and Wahid nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding. What was that thing?"

"Their called the El-Katib." I muttered and Wahid turned to me.

"What? How did you know that?"

"I-I've heard stories." I said and he nodded. Then he frowned at the rug, which was still flying far above the city.

"Carpet? Carpet? Carpet!" Wahid yelled and the rug stopped. "I think maybe we're far enough away now." As we peered over the side of the rug, we searched for any signs of Aladdin or his friends. There was nothing. Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind, as quick as lightening Wahid and I were pulled off the rug. We didn't even have time to scream.

Wahid and I were taken by the El-Katib, of course who else. As we tried to get away, I knew it was futile. We were taken to an abandoned ruin and their sitting upon her throne with a dignified manner sat Mirage. She smiled pleasantly at us as we set before her. To our left we saw several other children in a cage. They cried out to us as we looked at them. I turned away unable to look at them.

"Welcome to the Realm of the El-Katib." She stated waving her hand about. "You're new home is waiting."

"Let us go!" Wahid yelled and Mirage laughed. "We don't want to El-Katib!"

"Wahid, aren't you tired of being a street rat? Don't you want to make something of yourself?" she asked and what she said must have meant something to Wahid because he stopped struggling.

"Make something of myself?" I saw that Mirage was planting an evil seed into his mind. She told him of how he could live forever and that he would have power. It was, as she said, all too easy.

"Come and take the oath, Wahid. Join us." I wanted to stop him, but it was too late. He was already hooked. All I could do is watch as he took the oath. He started a transformation then and his right arm grew larger. He was turning, El-Katib.

"You see?"Mirage asked me. "Always easy." I frowned at her and she laughed. "Don't you want the power?" I didn't answer so she looked at Wahid. "Wahid, I have an idea." Mirage said and I narrowed my eyes at her as she stood up from her thone. "Why don't you and Amal go and find more children, hm? Prove your loyalty to the kinship." He nodded eagerly. The El-Katib named Amal came forward and then he and Wahid headed towards a portal in the wall.

"You just wait till by brother finds out!" she laughed and then touched my face.

"Oh, he won't find out. I'll say you chose it. He'll never know, at least not until seven years too late." I glared at her and then she leaned towards me. "Don't you want to live forever?" I cringed as she grabbed my chin. "All you have to do is say you will join the El-Katib." I'll admit I was tempted. The prospect of living forever had me hooked, but I couldn't deal with becoming a monster or the lifelong servitude.

"No." I said then she slapped me, her claws raked across my cheek and I felt the sting of blood upon my face.

"You insolent brat!" she snarled as I stumbled away from her, clutching my cheek. "I just offered you a chance to live and you said no!"

"I wouldn't join your legion ever you cat-woman!" I yelled back, suddenly wishing I had my powers back. She hissed at me and then cocked her head at me a knowing smile upon her face.

"You know, I just don't believe you have a choice." I was suddenly slammed against the wall, a glow emitting from my body.

"No!" I shouted as the spell of the El-Katib started working on me. Mirage just laughed as I slid to the ground and then she disappeared.

"I'll be back." She said in a disembodied voice and I groaned. Looking down at my right arm, I gasped. It was like Wahid's large and grotesquely odd. I also felt my spine; it made me lean over, like a hunchback. Where was Aladdin when you needed him? The other children started to cry and I fought the urge to do the same as I sat at along the wall with my head buried on my knees.

"Jason?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Aladdin.

"Aladdin?" I shied away from him as he took in my appearce.

"Jason." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to help you and Wahid." I nodded and then he frowned.

"Where's your brother?" I shook my head

"He's not around."then he saw the scratches on my face.

"Who did this to you?" Aladdin asked and then he frowned again. "Mirage." Clapping came from behind us and we turned to see Mirage sitting upon her throne again.

"Impressive, Aladdin. Impressive. And you figured this out all by yourself, too. " Aladdin pushed me behind him and for once I didn't mind.

"Mirage, set Jason and the other children free!" he demanded and she laughed.

"Very well, Aladdin." She said and surprised we watched as set the children free.

"Carpet get them out of here, quick!" the rug scooped them up and took off through the portal.

"Fine take them!" she said irritably. "Those sniveling brats are useless cry babies. Not fit to be El-Katib. You see each seven years brings new blood into the kinship. The promise of power and immortality, entices them. Those with the seeds of true evil within them are perfect additions to the legion." As she spoke several larger El-Katib came into view.

"Amal was an exceptionally fine specimen. And I have high hopes for young Wahid." She said as the boy came up beside her. "And you as well." she said pointing at me. I glared at her and she laughed. "Stop trying to fight it, I know that you want to live forever, I can see it."

"You're not keeping them, Mirage." Aladdin said and she scoffed.

"Haha. Wrong." Her cat eyes narrowed into slits and then she used her powers to pull me to her. I tried to dig my heels into the ground but she was too strong. "Say your goodbyes, Aladdin. They really must be going."

"What?" Wahid asked. "Where are we going?"

"Into the shadow realm my little minions. Quickly now, before the full moon sets and the portal closes."

"No, I don't want go." Wahid said and I nodded.

"I'm not going either!"

"I got things to do here!" Wahid added and Mirage frowned.

"No," she hissed through gritted teeth. "You'll enter the realm now."

"What's wrong, Mirage?" Aladdin asked gaining her attention. "Did you fail to mention that with power and immortality comes eternal servitude! That the El-Katib can only walk the earth three nights, once every seven years."

"You're lying!" Wahid yelled.

"It's true." I said and he stared at me.

"If you don't believe me, then just ask my old friend Amal." Aladdin said pointing at the El-Katib. Amal turned and walked towards the portal and finally it hit Wahid.

"You never said anything about that!" Wahid yelled pointing at Mirage accusingly.

"Never mind that. The portal is closing."

"Good let it, I'm not going!" Wahid announced and I nodded. Mirage grabbed our arms and attempted to jerk us towards the portal.

"You'll do as I say minions!" she hissed.

"We're not your minions!" I yelled at her and Wahid nodded.

"Yeah and we don't have to do what you say."

"Fine." She said and then a devilish smirk crossed her feline face. "Stay. When the moon sets you both die."

Wahid and I spoke at the same time. "Huh? What?" I didn't know that part!

"Oh, I failed to mention that too." She said in a mock-shock voice and then she slapped her own hand. "Bad Mirage, bad, bad Mirage." She cackled evilly and we looked at Aladdin. "It's all part of being an El-Katib, everything has a catch."

"I don't want to be El-Katib anymore. I don't want too!" Wahid started to cry and I glared at Mirage as Aladdin's carpet came over to comfort the boy.

"Mirage!" Aladdin and she looked at him. "Take me instead."

"What?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Return Wahid and Jason to normal and take me in their place. Them for me. C'mon Mirage you know you'd rather have me." Mirage mulled it over as she looked at us and then she grinned psychotically.

"You're too pure of heart to ever be El-Katib Aladdin. Oh, but I'll relish you my greatest enemy as my personal man servant. Hahaha!" she cackled and then she zapped Wahid into a wall, taking the El-Katib curse away. Aladdin glared at her now as he noticed she hadn't bothered with me.

"What about Jason?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm not done with him yet." She stated, "Besides it would hardly be even would it?"

"Don't bother with me, Aladdin." I said, knowing it wouldn't matter she'd won. "She'd just do it later." Aladdin frowned and shook his head.

"Enter Aladdin, there's work to be done in the shadow realm." Mirage said ushering Aladdin in. With a sigh the hero turned to go.

"Aladdin, don't!" Wahid yelled and the rug held him back, but Aladdin just walked on through. No, I thought, is he stupid why would he do that!

Mirage laughed evilly. "The incorruptible Aladdin has joined the forces of evil!"

"Just a couple of quick addendums." Aladdin said sticking his head back out.

"Huh?" Mirage asked in confusion. He leapt out of the hole and stood in front of her.

"One, I get my own parking space. Otherwise, the whole things off." Huh? Wait a minute…I looked over to my left and saw Aladdin motioning us over. I gave Wahid a shove and he started towards Aladdin and as I went too, I turned to watch what would happen to the genie.

"Two you're so cute!" The genie turned to normal and kissed Mirage on the face. I laughed loudly as Aladdin pulled me over a low wall. "Here have a cat toy!" The genie dangled a rubber mouse in front of her.

"Tricked!" She hissed as she slapped him. The genie slammed into a wall and Mirage stood up angrier than ever.

"Three you have a good back hand." the genie groaned.

"El-Katib arise!" she yelled and suddenly many appeared along the walls coming towards us. "Stop them!" Aladdin grabbed Wahid and I and took off running. We were soon cut off by more of them. Suddenly Aladdin was lifted into the air by one.

"Yes!" Mirage hissed. "Squeeze him! Crush his spine!" But as I turned to look at the El-Katib, it hadn't moved to crush Aladdin.

"What are you waiting for! Do it!" Mirage snarled.

"No." The El-Katib spoke. "He was my friend." It was the one named Amal. Mirage hissed violently.

"No!" She howled. Then she stopped. "Fine, Amal, die. Die." She stated as the portal behind her began to close. "Farewell." She said and I growled at her.

The smug look on my face fell as I saw all the El-Katib look in shock as the portal closed all the way. The sun started to come up then and one by one the El-Katib started to disappear. I braced myself then for death.

"Good-bye, Aladdin." Amal said as the magic swirled around his arm. We all looked at him sadly and then magic began to swirl around me.

"Amal!" Aladdin yelled and then he looked at the ground. But Amal wasn't disappearing and neither was I.

"Aladdin…" I said and he looked back up at me. Instead Amal now had a normal human arm and i was back.

"You're alright!" Aladdin yelled excitedly. "Why? How?"

"I don't know." Amal said.

"I think I know." I said and they all looked at me. "You did something out of character of the El-Katib. You didn't hurt your friend, so you gained a bit of your humanity back." I muttered embarrassedly.

"I've lost my seed of evil." Amal said and Aladdin grinned then they looked at me.

"You know what that means don't you?" the genie asked looking down at me. "Maybe your not so bad either." I bit my lip and disappered before my head could explode with confusion. I arrived at home several minutes later, Moze still wasn't back yet so I stumbled to my room half-asleep and collapsed on the bed.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Mozenrath came home not soon after his brother and he went up the stairs to his room as he passed his brother's he saw that the boy's door was open. Pausing in the doorway he groaned, Jason was halfway in the bed, the rest of him in the floor. Xerxes peered at the sleeping boy.

"Sleeping." He announced and Moze shooed him away. He pushed his brother back into the bed and the boy rolled over onto his stomach. Mozenrath sighed and pulled Jason's shoes off before tossing a blanket over him. Xerxes nudged Jason's arm under the blanket and then the eel saw his face.

"Master, look!" he exclaimed loudly and Mozenrath gripped the eel as Jason muttered in his sleep. Xerxes persisted to point at the boy until Moze flipped him over. Grabbing his brother's chin carefully he turned his head. Three long scratches horizontally across his face. An angry scowl crossed Mozenrath's face. Oh, she was going to pay for this, he was going to see to it. No one messes with his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the sucky ending, guys! I really just wanted ya'll to see that he does have a soft side for his little brother, that's important later (hint hint). Read and Review!~~~DisneyGrl92 And thanks to all my faithful readers! I love you guys! The next will be a Moze episode! <strong>


	7. Something's Not Right in the Citadel

**Okay so this is not an episode, but it kinda sets up for the next ones I plan on doing. Sorry if you were expecting me to write out what happened between Mirage and Moze, but I didn't. I was thinking of writing it out eventually but I thought it easier to do that later, need inspiration for battle and all… So anyhow, here is a new kind of chapter, hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>The realm of Morbia was unusually quiet that evening. All at first glance was calm, the lair of The Evil Incarnate was not however in its usual neat place. There was several broken pieces of the Sphinx head house. The house of Mirage, the Evil Incarnate, stayed quiet and the hell-cats were not up to their usual standards instead they cowered as they listen to the silence. There was the looks of a great battle. Remains and charred blocks were scattered around the floor. Suddenly loud yelling could be heard from inside.<p>

"….AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HIM AGAIN..." the voice was drowned out by a large blast of blue/black magic and the hell-cats mewed nervously as their mistress replied in a soft tone that could barley be heard. The hell-cats ran and disappeared completely as Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands strode out of the remains of Mirage's temple. He flexed his gauntleted hand, his mouth in a sneer. As if she could have beaten him, the young sorcerer smirked. Mozenrath grimaced as he felt a pulling sensation in his right arm.

His gauntlet was tugging on his life line. With a growl of frustration he quickly left the realm of Morbia, leaving its owner to her business. Mirage came out of her lair, wiping blood from her face. She looked at the sky and screamed with fury: "This isn't over Mozenrath. You will pay for this. The Land of the Black Sand will be mine along with your baby brother!"

* * *

><p>Mozenrath appeared back in front of his own home and let out the tried sigh he had held in, immediately Xerxes was in his face.<p>

"Master alright? Master hurt?"

"No, Xerxes, I'm alright." Mozenrath shoved the eel out of his face. "Where is he?"

"Little master sleeping." Mozenrath nodded and went inside and up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

><p>There's a reason why people with magic, don't start out with it. It all goes back to history when the first human discovered magic. The human anatomy wasn't made to hold the power of magic, and very rarely does it attach to a human body. However there are a few exceptions, but mostly a human can become a wizard or sorcerer by an item that has had magic put upon it. My former master is an example of this. Destane had a magic gauntlet and wielded its power to his full extent. Sometimes however, magical items can hold too much power. As my brother, Mozenrath, discovered upon taking the gauntlet from our ex-master. His right arm was now skeletal and he was paying for the power each day as his body began to reject the force of the gauntlet. My body was rejecting magic too, but for a different reason.<p>

"Mozenrath?" I asked louder, knocking against the study door again. Again, no response just a faint rustle of paper and the occasional curse.

"Whatever." I muttered and walked away from the door. If he wanted to act like a jerk let him. I went passed the kitchen and down the stairs to the throne room. I reached the throne room and just out of spite I jumped into my 'brother's' seat sideways letting my legs dangle over the arm.

A loud slam came from upstairs and I rolled my eyes. Aladdin had once again made my life difficult by getting my brother angry. He was never going to get over the antagonizing defeat and the embarrassment the hero had caused him. I groaned as wave of pain hit my forehead. Clutching my head I sank to the floor. Something was wrong, something wasn't right. My head pounded and I couldn't use my magic. I gritted my teeth. As quickly as it had come it was over and that's when Moze came into the room.

He spotted me and was at my side instantly. His gaze was a fearful one that I had never seen from him before. He felt my forehead and then frowned. Whatever was wrong, he didn't like it. I gave him a smile.

"I'm fine." I stated and pushed him away, trying to get up. He glared at me and shoved me back down.

"No, you're not." He said with a slight smirk then he frowned. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm fine, really." I said. "It was just a headache that's all."

"A headache, eh? Well then, tell me why you're in the floor, hm? Surely if you had a just a headache, you wouldn't be in the floor."

"Well, it was a headache and besides I just, um, fell out of the chair that's all."

"What happened!" he demanded and I glared at him.

"Nothing alright! Get out of my face!" I gave him a shove and before he could catch me I disappeared from the room. I reappeared into my room and then not soon after that he followed.

"Stop doing that!" he snarled and I turned to him.

"Why are you following me? Go back to your study."

"You're trying my patience."

"Alright fine, so I got a really bad headache and lost my powers briefly but as you can see I'm fine." I stated quickly and held my arms out as his eyes narrowed.

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long has it been going on!" he shouted his temper rising.

"This was only the…second time." I said with a bit of reluctance.

"The second time?" he asked little worriedly. "When was the first time?"

"When, um, we were at the Lost City of Shamash." I winced as an angry expression crossed Moze's face.

"Is that was the genie was talking about!" he demanded. "Well?"

"Yes." I muttered. "But what does it mean?" he got a panicked look about him, but then it was gone.

"Nothing." He said and then he started out of the room. I followed with a frown.

"What is it? What is it? What's wrong with me!" I got louder as I followed him. He winced and then turned around and gripped my shoulders his eyes blazing angrily.

"Nothing!" he yelled and I was taken aback and then more calmly added. "Nothing. Now go and…find something to occupy yourself with." I saw the pleading look in his eyes and nodded numbly, wondering all the while as to what he was hiding.

I went straight to the library to look up what had happened to me. I had to find out why I had almost passed out and my powers had stalled. As I had been digging through the old scrolls, I came across one of Destane's old journals. The old codger had kept journals while he was torturing us or trying out new experiments. The one I had in my hands was one of the last ones he had made. I wasn't going to open it except something had me drawn to it. So out of curiosity, I opened it.

I skimmed it, not really wanting to re-live the memories. But some words caught my attention. _I injected the youngest boy with a magical property today. _I frowned. I don't remember that. I read some more. _It was a serum of magic from my gauntlet, my own creation. The boy shows no sign of change as of now. _

_Day two of serum injection: The boy has shown peculiar actions. Not once but twice he attempted to help his older brother with the magical chores. The second attempt was almost a success. I injected him again._

I skimmed over the next few weeks and started remembering things that I had discovered I could do.

_Week Five: The boy can now do a number of things. Unfortunately there are some vital side effects. The boy is not sleeping nor is he eating. If the boy dies then I will try again. This will not be a failed experiment. _

_Week Eight: The boy seems to be improving his skills. However, his powers are not all up to standard. If he is lucky the boy will live to be at least fifteen years of age. The magic I injected was too great. _I trembled as I read this last line. _The boy will die without a doubt. _

I shook slightly and slid the scroll back onto the shelf. _I was going to die?_ I heard footsteps and quickly found an old spell book as not to get caught. Moze came into the room and I looked up at him. He didn't glance in my direction as he reached over me to get something off the shelf.

"Moze?" I asked quietly and he looked down at me with an arched eyebrow. "What are you planning now?" I decided to change the subject. I didn't want him to know that I knew.

His expression turned to one I recognized as a mischievous one. "Come and I'll show you." But as I followed him, all I could think about was that in two years I was going to die. My thirteenth birthday was in a few months. We came to a room where he had several maps and scrolls spread about the large table.

"What is all this for?" I asked as I peeked over his shoulder a strange looking map.

"I've finally found the location of The Book of Khartoum." I grinned at him.

"Really, you've been looking for that for years!" I said and Moze nodded.

"Yes I know." He then looked at me over his shoulder. "But getting it, is the hard part." I saw the indecision in his eyes before he turned back around. "This means I'll be out again."

"Can I go?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"No."

"Are-are you gonna leave me here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly, as if I was bothering him with my questions.

"Yes, unless you have somewhere else to go?" he said pointedly and I thought to myself. Well, I haven't seen Wahid in a while…

"Okay, I'll stay here." I gave him a cheesy grin. He arched an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone, understood? No, funny business and I mean it." He pointed a finger at me. "None at all."

"Okay, okay chill out." I said and he grumbled to himself as I strode from the room. I stopped in the doorway.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night at the latest." Then he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I dunno I just wondered." Then I added. "Can I go somewhere?"

"Might I enquire as to where, exactly?" he asked clearly amused that _**I**_ would have a place to go.

"Um, nowhere special, just to visit a friend."

"_**You**_ have a friend?"

"Yes!" I said with a glare at his amused expression. "I have friends-well one friend, but I have one!" he rolled his eyes and waved me off.

"Fine, fine. But don't go near Aladdin!"

"Why would I?" I asked indignantly and he sighed.

"Just don't."

"Yeah, okay." I said left the room. I went up and grabbed a bag I had hidden under by bed and slung it over my shoulder. I came out and ran into Moze. He rolled his eyes and as I frowned at him.

"I was just coming to tell you that I don't want you staying gone for very long."

"Why?"

"Need I remind you?" he asked touching the side of my face. I slapped his hand away.

"I can take care of myself thanks." I tried to get past him. But he gripped my arm and pulled me back.

"I mean it, I don't want a repeat of that." I turned from him with a frown and he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Or what happened earlier, understand? Take it easy."

"Fine, your lordliness." I said and pulled out of his grip. "I'll be back later tonight."

"You'd better. I don't want to come looking for you." I muttered under my breath as I stalked away from him.

* * *

><p>Mozenrath sighed at Jason's receding back. Why did he have to be so difficult? That thought made him wince. He'd better get that book. It could be the only thing that would save his live. <em>Mine too for that matter. <em>Xerxes wrapped around his neck then and Mozenrath stroked the top of the eel's head. Xerxes gurgled and wriggled as Mozenrath patted him.

"Master sad?" Xerxes asked suddenly seeing the look on his master's face.

"No, Xerxes, I'm merely considering something."

"What?"

"Nothing, you simple-minded eel, forget it." Mozenrath turned they strode down the hallway and back into the library, time for more research.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this is kinda a cliffhanger but I promise more is coming! That is all...now Read and Review! All my readers are awesome! Love you guys! Oh by the way Pirate Lover, I just like the name Jason lol. It wasnt my first idea for a name but then again Mozenrath is not technically an Arabic name either, he was actually named from two of the directors from the series. And yeah I did consider a little companion for Jason, but it just didn't fit in my plot I have planned out. And as for a love interest...maybe later but not right now.~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	8. A Clockwork Hero

A Clockwork Hero

I teleported to Agrabah and went directly to the spot where Wahid was going to meet me. When I first met Wahid he had almost became an El-Katib or Shadow Walker to some. I almost did too for that matter if it wasn't for Aladdin and his friends. I quickly changed from my normal attire to some street rat clothes I had 'borrowed' from a clothesline, and had hidden in my bag. It was a black vest and a pair of dark blue pants and I had already tossed my shoes off. Moze didn't know I had these clothes and I was quick to not let him see. I heard a shout and went to investigate.

Coming near a large building I heard Wahid's voice emitting from the building followed by loud laughter. Before I could reach the doorway, Wahid flew out, literally, and landed upside down on a pile of flour sacks. He sat up with a frown.

"Oh, yeah!" he held up his fists in a fighting gesture.

"Bad night?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Jason! Boy, am I glad to see you! You gotta help me!"

"Help you do what?" I asked helping him up. He gave me one of those mischievous smiles of his and I knew we were in trouble.

"Rounding up thieves."

"Come again?" I said arching an eyebrow. He saw the look on my face and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Jason! It'll be fun!" I shook my head as I followed him into the building known as The Skull and Dagger, a favorite hangout for thieves and cutthroats. I could already tell this night was going to get worse. We went inside and as we did, Wahid lifted a barrel. Uh-oh. I watched with mild amusement as he tossed it and it smashed into the back of a very tall, burly thief.

"Now as I was sayin'." Wahid started leaping off the steps.

"Oh, I thought I felt something graze my neck." The thief turned with a snarl and I groaned. Here we go. "And I see you've brought a friend." I folded my arms across my chest as he glared at me. Then Wahid and I backed up as the thief pulled a large sharp sword from a nearby stand and raise it above our heads. As much as I wanted to blast the guy off, I couldn't. I had to make sure I kept my energy to a minimum. I wasn't going to use it as much as I had been._ Which was apparently the wrong thing to do tonight._ Suddenly a blur shot past us and kicked the thief over.

"Aladdin!" Wahid shouted and I looked to see the hero standing over the downed thief. Oh great, I was supposed to avoid him but here he is.

"Leave these boys alone, Hamar." He told the thief, now lying on a broken table.

"What skill! What technique!" The genie shouted appeared in a puff of blue smoke. He flew around the hero wearing a bizarre outfit and something upon his head. He flew behind Wahid and me and pointed at Aladdin. "No wonder he's Agrabah's greatest hero!" The other thieves started laughing at this and they started to surround Aladdin. "We have to interrupt this broadcast." The genie disappeared and came up behind one of the thieves, making the thief's spear disappear and a strangely shaped ball in his hand instead.

"Dog pile!" he shouted and he tackled the thief. I felt a grip on the back of my shirt and Wahid and I were lifted off our feet by a pair of thieves, one of which was the one that Aladdin had smashed into the table.

"Wahid! Jason!" Aladdin shouted when he saw us. I dangled in the air and tried to get away as the thief holding me held a sword at my stomach. I heard the one named Hamar start laughing and I saw Aladdin's carpet tickling him. As he was distracted Aladdin swung by and grabbed Wahid, leaping onto the rug with one swing. I noticed also that Aladdin had grabbed the man's belt and he now stood in his underwear.

"I can see your underwear." The Genie said quickly pointing at the man. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he turned to see me still dangling above the ground.

"Need a hand short stuff?" he asked and I nodded. With a grin he managed to pry me out of the thief's fingers. After that he flew me out the door to follow Aladdin. We caught up with him on the rug and the genie sat me down beside Wahid. Wahid started laughing.

"Did you see Hamar's face?"

"Face nothing, did you see his underwear?" the genie asked and we burst into laughter.

"Ha! Yeah thieves are funny that way," the parrot laughed loudly. "Until they cut you to pieces!" he added making a slicing motion with his wings. I rolled my eyes at the birds dramatics.

"Now what were you doing in the Skull and Dagger, guys?" We both got quiet as Aladdin narrowed his eyes at us.

"Heh, heh, uh, was trying to round up those thieves." Wahid said nervously and Aladdin's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Ahahaha!" the parrot laughed loudly. "_**You**_ were trying to round up thieves?" he pointed at me while rolling on the carpet. I glared at the bird.

"Oh, shut it you dumb squawker! I just went to help _**him**_ that's all." I folded my arms across my chest and the genie patted my head.

"I just knew you weren't all that bad." He whispered in my ear and I shooed him away irritably.

"What were you thinking!" Aladdin shrieked holding his arms out. On his shoulder his pet monkey did the same. "Those-those guys are cutthroats!"

"I just wanted to be you know a hero…like you." Wahid said and I looked at him sympathetically. The parrot started his obnoxious laughter again and he screeched as I flicked him across the rug.

"Wahid, your just a little kid! You could've been killed."

"But-but I…"

"And you," Aladdin said wagging a finger at me. "Does your brother know you're out here?"

"Maybe." I stated and he sighed.

"And you both got so filthy in there." The genie scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Now do you need a ride home?" Aladdin asked.

"No, here is fine." Wahid answered sullenly. Before he could ask I held my hand up.

"Drop me off here too." I said and Aladdin sighed. The rug came down and we got off.

"Now stay out of trouble, okay?" Aladdin asked Wahid, his anger wearing off.

"Okay." Wahid said and I saw something in his gaze that meant he wasn't very happy.

"And don't cause any." The genie warned me with a slight grin. I glared and he laughed as they flew away.

"You're just a little kid." Wahid mocked as we walked down a street. "Gah! And what's that bird's problem."

"He's stupid, loud, and obnoxious." I said and Wahid laughed.

"Well thanks for coming with me anyway." I was about to say something when a large golden, metal bug flew past us.

"What is that?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Let's go see." We followed the flying metal bug into an abandoned building.

"Behold Scooter," a very high, annoying voice said from inside. "The most perfect form of life every created by deity or mortal." Wahid and I glanced at each other once, before sliding into the room quietly.

We hid behind a pillar and saw to our amusement a very odd looking man. He had what looked like a dress on, but I knew from books that he was it was something that Greeks wear. He wasn't very tall, but extremely skinny. He wore his hair in two braids that stuck up off the top of his head like antennae and had a curly beard. What was the most bizarre however was the large monocle over his right eye. It magnified his eye and as we watched occasionally it would jut out. Wahid stuffed a fist into his mouth with laughter and I did too as he spoke again.

"These once lifeless cogs and gears, now contain the intellect of I, Mechanikles the greatest of the Great Greek Geniuses!" he danced about a large table which had a sheet draped over something that was equally large. "It will think! Reason! Act of its own free will! It will be alive! Alive as you and me!" he gestured at the golden bug. "Well as me mainly. And it will fold laundry!" He gasped suddenly and the monocled eye jutted out in horror "Scooter! It's touching my creation!" I saw what the problem was; a spider had crawled under the sheet. Mechanikles jumped up under the sheet chasing the spider. By that time Wahid and I were practically rolling on the floor.

"What a weirdo." Wahid remarked as the mad inventor followed the spider away from the table and down across to another room. "Come on let's go see what he's hiding." We slipped out from behind the pillar and took off over to the table. We examined where the sheet was pulled back a little and saw strange looking device.

"You have to admit for a weirdo he builds neat stuff." I said and Wahid nodded as we stuck out heads in to get a better look. Wahid pulled on a spring and it popped out causing us to jump back.

"Ah, it's a piece of junk!" We heard Mechanikles gasp loudly and we quickly looked for a place to hide. Wahid jumped into the machine and I followed him.

"Spider gunkie-poo all over my nice clean floor." Mechanikles whined as he entered the room. _Weirdo is an understatement._

"Don't give me those puppy eyes!" We heard the inventor scold. "You think you're so cute!" _And you're a nut._ "And you are. But not as cute as, Mechanikles the next generation!" We hid further into the machine as Mechanikles came to the end we had climbed through. "Junior looks just like daddy-waddy! Yes!" A slammed was heard and we panicked realizing that the door had been shut. Crap Moze is gonna kill me. I'm stuck in a machine!

"Scooter it's time!" We heard Mechanikles screech. "Crank, crank! Crank like you've never cranked before!"

"What's he cranking!" Wahid asked.

"I don't know!" I shouted back as he started banging around inside.

"I don't even wanna know what's next." Wahid muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"Rise!" Mechanikles said from outside. Wahid and I looked at each other.

"Who's he talking to now?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Your creator is being impatient. Arise blast you!" there was a pause and then Mechanikles started again. "You know what? It must be the brain. What else could it be? FINE! Let's check the brain."

"Uh-oh, uh, we're the brain!" Wahid panicked and we crawled to the top. "We have to get out of here, before he sees us!"

"It won't budge!" I shouted as we pushed against the door. Suddenly I slipped on one of the cogs and it started turning. "Uh-oh!" We heard a crash and then Mechanikles yelling loudly.

"It's alive!" he yelped.

"It is?" Wahid said and then we looked at each other the same thought in our heads.

"You mean _**we **_are." I corrected with a sly smile.

"Heh, heh, yeah." Wahid and I started messing with the machine.

"You take the feet and I'll take the arms." Wahid said and we got to work moving the cogs. We made the machine sit up and then stand all the way up. we could see out of the machines eyes and were towering over the inventor.

"My baby!" Mechanikles screeched. "Oh, come to me, Junior! Come to me Junior walk, walk, walk!"

"Uh, walk?" Wahid looked at me. "Walk we can do walk…I think." We pressed a large button, but instead of walking something shot out of the machine's hand.

"Heh, heh, oops." I laughed and then started looking around. Looking down at my feet, I noticed that there were some flat pedals. Experimentally I stepped onto one and it went down a little. We felt the machine move and Wahid and I exchanged a glance.

"Walking." We said at the same time and I started pushing down on the pedals with my feet. The machine's feet moved in time with mine and we started about the room.

"Halt!" Mechanikles shouted as we almost stepped on him. Sniggering, we watched as he pulled a scroll from his pocket and taking a quill pen started to scribble on it.

"Complete masterpiece…check!"

"Is this guy for real?" I asked and Wahid snorted.

"I don't know." He laughed.

"Next, get revenge on Aladdin! Oh, yes that poufy-haired fool." I rolled my eyes. Of course Aladdin has another enemy. "Go my son! Destroy Aladdin!"

"I don't think so." Wahid said and then he looked at me. "We're not going to are we, Jason? After all he did save us from those thieves."

I sighed. "No, I suppose not. Let's just leave."

"Right." I started walking up and down again and the pedals. We laughed as Mechanikles shrieked when I stepped onto his foot.

"So anxious to destroy the street-rat, just like dear old dad." We left Mechanikles and soon were wandering around in the dark.

"It's impossible to see anything." Wahid commented after we knocked over another stall. "Maybe we should wait until morning."

"Yeah, I guess so." I muttered. Moze was going to kill me anyway. We tried to get comfortable inside the machine but it was next to impossible in the small space. Finally Wahid's breathing slowed and I stayed awake for the rest of the night wondering what Moze would do when he found me gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning we discovered something going on near the city gates so we went to investigate. Peering around a building we saw that a large ox-man standing menacingly over the crowd.<p>

"Who is that?" Wahid asked and I shrugged as I watched from inside the machine.

"I don't know, but I'd say Aladdin has his work cut out for him."

"City of Agrabah!" the ox-man shouted. "I Dominus Tusk, victor of 10,000 battles, hereby challenge your greatest hero. When I win, Agrabah will be mine." Not soon after that Aladdin appeared and stood before the ox-man.

"I'll fight you Dominus Tusk!"

"You're a lot smaller than my last opponent." Dominus commented and behind me Wahid snorted.

"Yah think? The whole city's smaller than he is."

"Pick up your weapon." Dominus yelled and he tossed an axe that he had in his hand at the ground beside Aladdin. It was bigger than he was and he attempted to pick it up. Dominus attacked Aladdin and the hero dodged as the ox-man slammed his hammer into the ground several times, trying to squash him.

"Where is that genie of his?" I asked and then we spotted him rising from a pink cloud of smoke. He was wearing a very strange outfit that shimmered in the sunlight. He spoke in a robotic voice to the giant ox.

"Battle program initiated. Step aside organic biped." He said to Aladdin and then Dominus Tusk whacked the genie into the ground.

"So much for that." I muttered.

"We gotta help, Aladdin!" Wahid said and I nodded. Together we made the machine head towards the ox-man. Tusk slammed his hammer onto the genie one more time and then held his hammer above Aladdin. Wahid caught the ox-man's arm before he could smash him and then we tossed him away from the hero.

"I shall finish you!" Tusk shouted at us.

"Uh-oh, uh, what do I do now!"

"I don't know! This was your big idea!" We stumbled around the machine and then Wahid's elbow hit a cog. Looking outside I saw the robot's arm swinging wildly around and then Tusk went flying into the air. Upon hearing cheering we looked down to see the whole city of Agrabah cheering and clapping wildly.

"Look, Jason they like us!" I couldn't help but grin at Wahid's face as he soaked in the cheering. He was finally being a hero, something he desperately wanted to do. This made me think back to the time I spoke with Aladdin at Dagger Rock.

"Not bad for just a little kid." Wahid said and I snapped out of my thoughts. After much cheering we went off away from the others. Once we were far away we stopped. "Let's try this door again." he said and we shoved until it finally swung open. Cool air reached us and we climbed out of the robot.

"That's better." I said and Wahid nodded. He and I got down from the robot and started towards the market place. Unfortunately a flash of blue/black magic caught my attention and upon seeing my brother standing in an alleyway I grabbed Wahid's arm. Moze's face was one of pure fury and I wasn't stupid enough to stick around.

"Uh, let's go the other way."

"Okay?" Wahid was confused but didn't argue. We walked past several people and Wahid grinned widely as we passed by hearing them praise the giant robot.

"Oh, looky, looky!" came an obnoxious voice from the side of us. "Hey, kid!" I rolled my eyes as Aladdin's annoying parrot pointed at me.

"A minotaur was looking for you! He asked for our greatest hero!" he screeched into laughter and I made as if to punch him, but Wahid held my arm back.

"We were they're thanks." Wahid said coolly I glanced behind me and saw Xerxes coming around and I shoved Wahid inside and jumped into the building.

"Hey, what was that for?" I shook my head and he arched an eyebrow at me.

"The hero lost? The hero isn't supposed to lose." The genie stated as he looked at the broken game in front of him.

"Genie that contraption is no hero!" Wahid gritted his teeth and grabbed Aladdin's arm.

"What do ya mean it's no hero? It saved your life!"

"No it didn't!" Aladdin said firmly. "It-it helped me…a bit."

"Or a lot from being squished." I commented drily and Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll say. His mace was this close to skull." The genie said poking Aladdin in the head.

"I would've dodged." Aladdin pushed away from the genie and stomped past us.

"But-but Aladdin, I-I" Wahid tried to say but Aladdin whirled around to face him, angrily.

"That thing is one of Mechanikles' deadly weapons! It's a menace!" he and the other's left and Wahid glared at their receding backs.

"A menace huh? You'll see Aladdin." Wahid took off and I ran after him as he headed back towards the robot.

"What are you going to do?" I asked and Wahid didn't answer. I saw Moze again, looking around for me. He could sense me but not see me. I ducked under a lady's basket and made it from under his watchful gaze as I followed Wahid.

* * *

><p>Moments later we were sitting in the machine again and as we were wandering around we heard a scream for help. A thief had taken a lady's gold. "Time to show Aladdin I am a hero." Wahid stated. We walked until we stood before the thief, who was younger than both of us. The little boy looked up at us in shock.<p>

"Now I've got you!" Wahid shouted in a deep voice and I wondered if maybe he was taking this too far. "You thief!" he yelled and he made the robot pick the boy up.

"No, I'm no thief honest!" the boy squealed. We then saw Aladdin on his carpet.

"Aladdin!" Wahid shouted. "Look we caught the thief!"

"We?"

"Um, hiya?" I said and I waved sheepishly at Aladdin. The parrot on Aladdin's shoulder shrieked with laughter and I glared at him.

"Wahid put him down and get out of there! You're going to hurt someone! You're going to hurt yourself and Jason! That thing is dangerous!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Wahid shouted back. "You're not the only hero in town!"

"Please, please put me down!" the little boy squealed, kicking his legs in the air. "I'm not a thief!"

"Are you sure he's a thief, Wahid? What if you're wrong?"

"What if you're wrong?" Wahid mocked and then we saw the lady that had screamed about a thief.

"Ask her." I said and Wahid leaned over her with the little boy.

"Lady, is this the guy who stole your gold?"

"Oh, dear no!" the woman said with peals of laughter. "It turns out it wasn't stolen at all just in the wrong pocket. See?" she held up the sack.

"But-but" Wahid lifted the boy back up to his face. "Why were you running?"

"I was late for dinner."

"Oh, no." Wahid looked saddened and he set the boy back down. The boy grinned and took off.

"It's okay Wahid, nobody got hurt."

"Some hero I turned out to be." He said gloomily and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you tried."

"You'll be a fine hero. You're just going about it the wrong way. Now you guys come down from there."

"Okay." Wahid headed towards the door and I followed.

"Something's blocking the top!" Wahid hollered.

"What!" I got up to try to help him instead we fell and suddenly heard something landing all around onto the robot. Suddenly holes were drilled into the robot and metal contraptions came in through the holes and started turning the cogs. The something's were making us move!

"Wahid, Jason what aere you doing!" Aladdin shouted.

"It's not us! Look, it's Mechanikles!" I shouted pointing at the mad Greek inventor.

"Guys get out of there!" Aladdin shouted.

"We can't it's stuck!" Wahid yelled pounding on the door. The robot started shooting at Aladdin and we watched as we were banged around inside the machine, as the hero led us out of the city. As we got out of the city I saw as the Robot blasted at the genie, causing him to fly away into the distance. Aladdin would have to try to get us out of this himself. Suddenly the machine stopped. Wahid and I sighed with relief.

"It stopped!" he shouted and then we groaned as the cogs started to turn again.

"Or not." Wahid screeched and then I turned to see Mechanikles standing outside the window.

"There are two little boys inside Junior?"

"Hello." We said waving at him. He said something unintelligible and then he climbed to the top of the robot. Aladdin opened the hatch as Mechanikles shoved him off. The mad inventor jumped down in front of us and shoved us out of the way.

"Whoever you are get out of Junior's brain! I have revenge to reek!" Mechanikles shot a net out trapping Aladdin and his rug on the ground.

"Aladdin!" Wahid shouted and then he got in Mechanikles' face as he aimed rockets at the hero. He made a grab for him but Mechanikles grabbed him and shoved him into me knocking us into one the metal cogs. I slid down the wall feeling dizzy and Wahid looked at me concerned. I waved him on and he nodded. With a grin he jumped onto the petals and started moving the robot away from Aladdin. I stood up in time so see where we were headed.

"Uh Wa-" the rest of my sentence died in my throat as we toppled over the edge of a cliff. We all screamed as we were plastered to the ceiling. And as fast as it happened it was over. We crashed into the ground.

* * *

><p>Mozenrath snarled as he searched the crowds for the hundredth time. <em>When I find him I'm going too…<em> his thoughts were interrupted by Xerxes who flew into his line of vision.

"Master, large metal creature at cliff!"

"So?"

"Little master inside!" the eel screeched.

"What!" Mozenrath hissed and he disappeared. Mozenrath reapeared just in time to see the robot toppled over the edge of the cliff.

"Wahid, Jason!" the hero yelled. "No."

"What! He was in there!" Mozenrath shouted causing Aladdin to jump when he appeared at his side. He gripped Aladdin by the front of his vest. "What the hell is wrong with you? How did _**you**_ let this happen?"

"Chill out, I'm right here!" a voice called from above them and there was Jason and Wahid floating in the air. Jason landed on the ground and Wahid and he were both covered with bruises and small cuts. Wahid went to Aladdin as Mozenrath let go of him. Jason gulped as his big brother loomed over him.

"You in trouble!" Xerxes shrieked above his head and Jason swatted at him angrily. Mozenrath grabbed Jason by the ear and drug him over away from Aladdin.

"Tell your friend good-bye you may not see him again for quite awhile."

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry already!"

"I'll deal with you later!" he shoved Jason and the two of them and Xerxes disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay?" Wahid asked after they had gone.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure." Aladdin nodded.

"Yup those two always bounce back." Genie said and they all headed back to Agrabah.

"Ya know what I still don't get?" Iago said from Genie's shoulder.

"What's that bird-man?"

"Whose side is that kid on, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Moze was not happy when we got home. I was just lucky he hadn't tried to kill me yet. I sat in my room as I heard him cursing loudly outside the door in an obvious rage. I jumped as the door slammed open.<p>

"Why didn't you come back!" he demanded. "Do you know how long I looked for you!" I flinched and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well?'

"I-I got stuck in a machine and then Wahid and I were trying to do something….and I just…didn't?" He sighed irritably.

"Just don't do it again or I'll throw you off a cliff myself!" I nodded and then looked down at my feet.

"Did you get the book?" I asked quietly. I looked up to see him grinning madly. "I take that as a yes." He motioned for me to follow. For the moment things were back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here it is, I'm not really satisfied with the ending but it will have to do for now. Read and Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	9. The Book of Khartoum

Moze stood in front of the scary-looking book as I sat in a chair behind him, my chin resting on the palm of my hand. I was half-way asleep when my elbow slipped off the chair arm. Moze heard my chair squeak and looked over his shoulder at me, rolling his eyes.

"You know," he said turning back around. "That's what happens when you stay out all night." I stuck my tongue out at his back. "I saw that."

"No you didn't." I said and he shook his head.

"Go sleep somewhere else. I don't want your snoring to distract me."

"I don't snore!" I said and I glared at him. "Well, fine if you want me to go I can take a hint." I started to walk off but Moze grabbed my arm with a sigh.

"Sit down and be quiet." I sat down and folding my arms across my chest, with a frown. Moze laughed at me. "My aren't we cranky?"

"Yeah? Now you how you act all the time."

"Don't be over-dramatic."

"I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Again, just like you."

"Quiet!" I glared at him again and then he looked at my cross expression. "Just sit still alright?" I frowned at his pacifying tone as he turned around.

"Open the book! Open the book!" Xerxes said shouted flying around my brother's head. "Open the-"

"Quiet Xerxes!" Mozenrath hissed gripping the eel's throat. "It took me seven years of searching the Seven Deserts for the Book of Khartoum. And now that it's mine I want to savor the moment."

"Yes, master!" the eel gurgled and Moze tossed him away. The eel flew into my arms and I stroked him as we watched my brother.

"Many great wizards have dreamt of unlocking its dark secrets. But I no longer have to dream."

"Oh, please." I muttered as he put his gloved hand on the book. His gauntlet lit red and Xerxes and I got up and looked over Moze's shoulder to watch. Suddenly the face on the book came to life! The face's red glowing eyes looked at us and with a shriek Xerxes and I flew back behind Moze. The book floated by itself off the table and then even more surprising it spoke.

"Finally, someone worthy of my magic has released me." it spoke in a deep voice. "What is it that you seek?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Moze said in mock-boredom. "Just…all of your secrets." He pointed a finger at the book.

"Ah a wizard with the taste for power, I like that." The book opened and I peered over my brother's arm and he glanced at me, with an eye roll and I stuck my tongue out again.

"The key to all of the magical secrets of the cosmos is held within the Philosophers stone." The book flipped pages and stopped at a picture of a large light blue stone.

"Ooo..."Xerxes peered over my shoulder at the picture. Moze put his hand on the picture.

"Yes! Where do I find this stone?"

"You do not find it." The book said and Moze frowned. "You make it."

"Make it? How?" I asked and Moze shushed me.

"First you must build a furnace to heat a small quantity of sands, crystals, and flakes of gold."

"Mere child's play." Moze scoffed. The book shut and it eyed us.

"There is one element that is absolutely essential. A cosmic power source strong enough to heat the furnace."

"Oh, we know just what can provide such power." Moze looked down at me and then I knew. Aladdin's genie. Now the problem was getting him.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get him?" I asked as we left the room. We had just finished the machine and now had to acquire the genie. I suddenly slammed into his hand as he turned around abruptly.<p>

"No, no, no, no." he said, as I faced his palm. I backed away from his hand and glared at him. "We? I don't think so you've had enough for one week."

"But that's not-"

"No! No arguments. Go back in there with Khartoum."

"No way! You're not leaving me here with a creepy old book!" he slapped a hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"Be quiet or he'll hear you!" he hissed and I pushed him off me.

"So? It's still creepy." At this I shivered with disgust. Moze sighed and rubbed his temple irritably.

"Don't make me lock you in your room." he warned. "You know I will." I tried not to look scared but failed. I didn't like my door shut all the time nor did I like the dark. It wouldn't be so bad if I had a window in my room but I don't. He glanced at me and then waved a hand at me. "Go on, now you're giving me a headache." I stuck my tongue out again and stomped back into the room with Creep-o the book.

Khartoum watched me as I strode across the room and I ignored him as I sat in my chair again propping my feet against the heavy oak desk.

"I get the feeling you do not like me little wizard." The creep-o said floating over to me.

I snorted. "Oh really? Whatever gave you that impression?" the book smirked and Xerxes flew in.

"Master say stay with you." I grinned and the eel flew into my arms. "Little master angry?" he asked and I guessed he meant about a few minutes ago.

"No I suppose not…I just wish he wasn't so over-protective. I think I liked him better when he pretended not to care." Xerxes flew out of my arms suddenly.

"Master care!" the eel looked aghast that I would say such a thing and he wagged a fin at me. "No be mean to master."

"Okay, okay get over it. I was just sayin'…" Xerxes came back and he wriggled into my hands.

_Meanwhile…_

Mozenrath sat on the wagon awaiting the genie that was soon to come. As he waited he suddenly felt bad about threatening his brother with the locked room. Destane had done many a thing to the both of them behind locked doors and to think about it made the sorcerer shiver. That old man had made them suffer time and time again and yet Mozenrath had been able to dispose of him. This made him smirk, but the smirk soon faded. What would happen if something went wrong? Moze shook his head out of his thoughts as a familiar voice floated towards his ears. Looking up from under the dark hood of his cloak he saw the genie.

* * *

><p>"Ah, romance I can practically smell it in the air." Genie said as he took a deep breath and then let it out with a disgusted look. "Pew! That's some romance." He turned and got licked on the face abruptly by a camel. "Blah!" he yelled with a disgusted look. He then noticed the carriage behind the camels.<p>

"Yes!" he yelled in excitement. "A camel ride on the beach with Eden would be a perfect thing to do." He climbed in and leaned back with his arms behind his head. The carriage started off and Genie closed his eyes. "Oh, Eden should be here soon she'll love this." Suddenly Genie noted something was wrong. He sat up and poked the driver.

"Um, excuse me driver? But we're supposed to stay on the beach this isn't right."

"There's been a change in plans." The driver spoke and then he turned and lifted his hood off. "A big change."

"Mozenrath!" Before the Genie could do anything, Mozenrath's trap shut on him, making him stuck inside the wagon.

Mozenrath smirked as his captive smacked around in the trap yelling angrily.

"Is there an extra, charge for this?" the genie called from inside the trap.

"For you…it's a free ride." He then lifted his gauntleted hand. with a large sweeping motion both he and the trap disappeared in a swirl of blue magic.

* * *

><p>I was once again half-asleep when I was rudely awakened by a scream of terror. Upon opening my eyes I saw that Aladdin's genie was already inside the giant anti-magical bottle. It was big enough for him to stand in and he glanced around the room in horror.<p>

"Don't tell me," he said as he knocked against the glass, when my brother appeared. "Magic proof glass. One hundred percent."

"You guessed it." I said and he glanced at me and frowned slightly as I waved my fingers at him, jauntily.

"Very clever, Mozenrath." Khartoum stated as he floated towards Moze. "A genie. He'll certainly provide the power to create the Philosopher's stone."

"When I want something," Moze said poking the glass. "I get it."

"Oh, you need to get out more often man you're talking to books now. Let's face it you're a basket-case." I howled with laughter and Moze growled as I fell out of my chair clutching my sides.

"SHUT UP!" he snarled and I finally composed myself long enough to get back into the chair. I was still chucking quietly as he turned to face the genie angrily.

"You have no choice! I need every last drop of your spirit."

"But, uh," the genie shrunk a little and looked at Moze fearfully. "What will become of little old me?"

"You'll be nothing." Moze stated. "Less than nothing actually."

"Heh, heh. Nothing! Nothing!" Xerxes mocked flying in front of the genie.

"Excellent, Mozenrath, you have followed my instructions completely." Khartoum boomed as Moze placed the mixtures of sand, gold flakes and crystals, into the machine. "With this furnace you will soon gain unfathomable power."

"I can practically taste it already." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes. "I only hunger for the Philosopher's Stone." The genie poofed into a doctor's outfit and started flipping through a book.

"Let's see Philosopher's stone. Seventy-five percent fat! Fifty-thousand calories! Oh, no not good at all." he said shutting the book and frowning disapprovingly at Moze. "Your cholesterol level will really blow up with that!" Moze glared at the genie.

"Enough!" he snarled and he then blasted the furnace with his gauntlet powering it up. A red glow outlined the genie's bottle and when it faded a saw something coming out of the bottle and up the tubes coming from it and into the furnace.

"Oh," the genie said weakly. "This is really going to put a cramp in my day." I grimaced as the genie suddenly didn't look like his normal bouncy self.

"It's working! Good!" Xerxes chuckled as he flew around us.

"Yes and soon I will have all the powers in the cosmos!" he announced in triumph and I glanced at Khartoum. The look of greed and pure evil on the book's face sent shivers up my spine. I didn't trust that book, not one bit. Khartoum met my gaze and he grinned at me a very scary smile. Without warning the furnace suddenly stopped working and we all looked at it.

"What!" Moze said in disbelief. Inside the glass the genie breathed heavily.

"Is something wrong?" Khartoum asked.

"Not working." Xerxes stated. "Not good."

"No, duh." I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

"Come on guys lighten up. You can't burn the genie at both ends. It's in the manual." The genie said tiredly and I felt a twinge of pity for him.

"The genie obviously isn't strong enough to heat the furnace."

"No!" Moze yelled childishly. "Not when I'm so close!" he slammed his fists against the glass.

"Then you must get more power. Or your dream of unlocking the cosmos greatest secrets will be dashed forever." Khartoum warned and Moze glanced in my direction suddenly at a loss for words. I was afraid of the look he was giving me.

* * *

><p>Moze was standing at the edge of the balcony overlooking the city and I came up behind him. He didn't move when I came up to him.<p>

"What are we going to do now?" I asked quietly and he looked down at me.

"I don't know." He walked away from the balcony and I sighed. As I looked glumly about the land something flashing green caught my attention.

"Hey, Moze come here and look you're never going to believe this." He came up behind me and I pointed below us. A female genie was blasting away at our mamluk guards. She was a pale green with long black hair in a high ponytail off her head. She had a slim, curvy figure with a pink top and a pink sash around her middle and she looked very angry.

"This is wonderful!" Moze said and I saw the old spark of excitement in his eyes again.

"Wonderful?" asked Xerxes and Moze grinned.

"Look at her, she's young, she's vivacious and she's full of comic energy. That genie will provide the perfect power boost we're looking for." She blasted some more mamluks with easy and Moze pushed off from the rail. I followed him as we left the tower. We went and stood in the shadows of the room watching as she came down the hallway calling out for Genie.

"Looking for someone?" my brother asked as we materializaled from the dark.

"You must be Mozenrath." she said an angry frown across her face.

"At your service." He responded with a slight bow. I hid a snort.

"Okay pal," she said poking Moze in the chest. "I'll make it short and to the point." She took in a deep breath then. "Let… MY…GENIE…Go!" she yelled and Xerxes and I flew back from the force of her yell. After making sure my hearing still worked I got up and went back over to Moze.

"Your Genie?" he said and a smirk appeared on his face. "How cute. _Genie's got a girlfriend._" He sang mockingly.

"_Girlfriend, girlfriend_!" Xerxes and I sung. The girl genie got mad and turned into a mean looking dog. I hid behind Moze as she growled at us.

"Let him go or your dead meat!" she snarled at us and Moze scoffed.

"Oh, if even a hair on my head is harmed…" he said and then his voice turned angry. "Your blue bo will be in worse shape than he is now." She turned back to normal.

"Now?" she asked suddenly wary. "What do you mean?"

"Why tell you, when I can show you." He then made us all disappear and we reappeared in the lab.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she saw the now shriveled genie. "Genie! Are you alright?" she asked flying over and putting a hand upon the glass.

"Oh, Eden," the blue genie said, his voice sounding like an old man's and I winced when he spoke. "I'm sorry about our date. I'm just not feeling a hundred percent. Don't worry a few thousand years of sit-ups and leg-lifts and I'll be in tip-top shape."

"What have you done to him you brute!" she screamed as she came back towards us.

"He's merely lending me a helping hand."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Khartoum asked and I shot him a look. The door to the lab suddenly creaked open and I heard Aladdin's parrot talking.

"Oh, great Mozenrath's made a new friend and its book with a really big mouth."

"Like yours?" I asked turning around, making the bird jump.

"Aladdin!" Moze called out in fake surprise. "What an unpleasant surprise to see you!" Aladdin came forward to stand beside the girl genie.

"Careful Eden you can't trust Mozenrath." I rolled my eyes. Heroes, typical.

"I'm not worried Aladdin. I'll get Genie out." She turned into a giant hammer and started smacking the glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Moze warned and he shot a blast at the genie, causing him to scream in pain. I covered my ears the scream making my blood run-cold. I suddenly remembered why I disliked this idea from the start. Destane used to hit us with magic if we didn't do something right or most time for the fun of it. Mozenrath was turning into Destane.

"Genie, my darling I'm so sorry!" she cried out hugging the glass.

"I'm alright. But I think I'm going to have a really bad headache in the morning." Aladdin whispered something to her but she shook her head.

"Mozenrath? If you let Genie go I will take his place."

"Hm. Interesting proposition." Moze said rubbing his chin in thought. "I've considered your offer, genie and it's a deal. You in exchange for him. Let's shake on it." Aladdin seemed to know where this was going.

"Eden, no!" he warned but it was too late the genie had shaken hands with Mozenrath and now she was in another glass bottle beside her boyfriend.

"You cheated me!" she screeched slamming her fists against the glass.

"Double-crosser!" Aladdin yelled.

"Big surprise. Now I will have twice enough power to run my furnace." I caught a glimpse of Khartoum and pulled on Moze's sleeve.

"Uh, Moze maybe we shouldn't…"

"Not as long as I'm around." Aladdin said angrily

"Then you won't be around!" he snarled and blasted Aladdin out the window. Next he blasted his friends as they tried to rush at us.

"Moze!" I tried again through gritted teeth once they were gone. "I don't think we should do this! We can't trust him." he shoved me off him with an aggravated expression.

"Shut up! I've finally getting the power I want and you want me to stop! If you can't stop being a coward then BACK OFF! Go join Aladdin for all I care!" he snarled and I felt something snap in my chest.

"Stop acting like **him**!" I shrieked at him and he looked glared at me. "Your acting like…like Destane!" he backhanded me then and I flew back onto the floor. As I touched my face where he hit me, he grabbed me by the front of my robes and lifted me off the ground.

"Stay out of my way if you're not going to help!" he let go of me and I hit the floor as he walked off. Looking at his receding back I saw Khartoum grin at me then turn to Mozenrath.

"Excellent Mozenrath. Soon the Philosopher's stone will be ready." Khartoum spoke.

"Yes, and I will be the most powerful wizard ever!" Mozenrath raised his hands in triumph. I went and slumped beside the desk and sat with my knees drawn up to my chest. Fine if he wanted to be a jerk and get used by a smelly old book let him, see if I care. The furnace suddenly gave off a loud sound.

"The Philosopher's stone is ready." Khartoum said and Moze grinned widely. He opened the door and pulled out the oval shaped blue stone. It suddenly lifted from his hand and glided over to the book.

"What?"

"At last!" Khartoum shouted as the stone attached to the book. Suddenly Khartoum started to rise out of the book and came to full height now a full wizard again. Uh-oh. "I am free. The power of the cosmos is finally mine!"

"No! The power was supposed to be mine!" my brother yelled childishly.

"Fool!" Khartoum shouted and he blasted Mozenrath back against the glass. "It was never meant to be yours!"

"You-you used me!"

"Naturally. I needed someone greedy enough to create the stone and release me from my prison. And you were that someone. Now because of you the world will tremble before the great Khartoum!" he lifted the book with a finger, "It's been many centuries since my enemies trapped me inside this accursed book! But now with the Philosopher's stone in place, no one shall ever imprison me again." he smacked the book and Moze ducked as it slammed into the glass over his head.

"Khartoum that stone is mine I made it!" Moze hissed and he blasted at the wizard. Khartoum blocked it easy.

"Your magic is just a parlor trick to me boy."

"Mine on the other hand…" I felt something grab my throat and lift me into the air. I struggled for breath as Khartoum brought me over to him. "..Is limitless. Shall I show you?" I saw Moze shake his head unable to hide the fear in his eyes. I screamed as electric shocks of magic hit me from head to toe. He stopped and I suddenly felt woozy and something was off. I didn't feel right, I felt like something was missing…

"You doubted me from the beginning didn't you boy?" he asked and I tried to focus on his face. He smirked then. "Such a clever boy. It's too bad you'd only get in my way." I screamed again as he squeezed my throat and then my scream was cut off.

"No, stop!" Mozenrath yelled and then Khartoum grinned.

"Well if you insist." He tossed me across the room and the last thing I saw was Khartoum grinning madly at a distraught Mozenrath.

* * *

><p>Mozenrath clutched at his head as his brother sailed across the room and hit a pillar. No, this can't be happening! Jason slid down the pillar and then lay still in floor. Get up! But his brother never moved. Khartoum meanwhile was slowing rising to the ceiling.<p>

"The Philosopher's stone is getting much, much stronger! And so am I!" Khartoum clenched his fists causing massive power to shoot out of his hands. Mozenrath ran and hid under a table as pieces of the Citadel's ceiling came clamoring down towards the floor.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Iago and Carpet flew towards the Citadel. Blasts could be seen from overhead as they neared it.

"Call me silly." Iago started as they reached the ground. "But I don't think this is the best time to drop in on Mozenrath!"

"Maybe not but we gotta save Genie and Eden." Aladdin said determinedly as they headed inside.

"I won't let you cheat me out of what's rightfully mine!" Mozenrath snarled coming out from underneath the table. He blasted at Khartoum and the being laughed.

"Your magic is useless against me!" he shouted and then the sorcerer took off running as Khartoum blasted at him. Aladdin opened the door at this time and looked in.

"Looks like Mozenrath cut off more than he could chew."

"Small fry did too apparently." Iago said pointing towards the unmoving boy. Aladdin gasped and then they spotted Mozenrath standing behind a pillar shooting magic at Khartoum.

"Enough!" Khartoum shouted and he hit Mozenrath's gauntlet. Mozenrath tried to blast back but found he couldn't.

"My power it's gone!"

"First your power, like your brother's. Now you!" He didn't have time register what was said as he ran over to another pillar.

"Uh-oh, there's a limited warranty on the Philosopher's stone." Genie said reading from the book in front of him. "Says here, that if its powers grow without proper maintenance the stone will self-destruct."

"And it already looks like it's gonna blow!" Eden murmured.

"There's nothing can help us now!" Mozenrath yelled and then he fled as Khartoum aimed at him.

"I'm with the kid! We're doomed!" Iago squawked.

"Well, I'm not leaving until Genie and Eden are safe!" Aladdin said moving forward.

"No!" Mozenrath yelled as pieces of the roof landed on top of him and he struggled.

"After I finish you Mozenrath, I'll take care of your little friends." Khartoum spoke as Mozenrath tried to get out from under the pile of rubble.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. At first I thought I was seeing things, but then I realized as my vision cleared that it was a large Khartoum standing in the room. I clutched my head as waves of pain hit it. I looked around the room and saw to my horror that Moze was trapped under a pile of rubble.<p>

"No, it's not fair!" I heard him yell and I looked over at him. He finally crawled out from underneath the rubble as Khartoum aimed at him. I watched from the floor as Khartoum grew larger still until his head and shoulders were out of the ceiling. Aladdin's genie and the girl soon flew after him. Khartoum yelled suddenly and I watched as he came back down and was sucked right back into the book. I gave out a brief laugh as he moaned about being sucked in the book again. I saw Aladdin and Mozenrath walk over and stand above Khartoum.

"You fool," Moze said glaring down at the book. "You ruined everything."

"Well you know what they say, Mozenrath. You can't judge a book by its cover." Aladdin stated and Moze rolled his eyes as Aladdin and his parrot laughed loudly.

"Mozenrath?" I said and his head snapped in my direction. He was in my face in seconds, a worried look on his own. "Get off me." I muttered giving him a shove. He grimaced as he placed a hand on the side of my face. I pulled out from underneath his fingers and he gave me a look of pure regret. But I couldn't forgive him, not yet. Suddenly a bright light exploded in the sky and I looked up as Aladdin did.

"I can't believe it. They sacrificed themselves." he murmured.

"Who cares!" Moze said. "I've lost everything."

"Yes you certainly have done that." I said sitting up and he just blinked at me. Suddenly it started to rain in two different spots and not long after that the genies appeared.

"Genie, Eden you're all right!" Aladdin exclaimed and then they got ready to leave instantly.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked and I nodded.

"I'll be alright." I stated and they took off back to their home.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this isn't over got more to add and lots of questions to answer. So read, review and I will hop to it!~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	10. Somewhere in Between

**This is after Aladdin left and now Jason is in his room, well depressed. He is upset for many reason one of which is the fact that Moze told him he is now magicless.**

"Talk to me." he said. I ignored him and finally opened the door. It closed with a snap and I didn't turn around. I thought he had left. I jumped when he sat on the edge of my bed. "Look at me." I shook my head and then he surprised me by grabbing my shoulders and turning me onto my back.

"Damn it! Look at me!" he said and I looked at him then. "I didn't mean it, alright! What more do you want me to say?" he sighed and then eased his grip on me when I sucked in a shaky breath.

"It's gone Moze. What-what am I going to do now?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"I know but there's nothing I can do. But don't you understand? You're safe now. Your powers are gone but your life is still here! You're not gonna die!" I turned from him then and he grabbed my chin. "Listen to me, I didn't mean it." He said and he I saw the regret in his eyes. He touched my now bruised, right cheek lightly. "I'm sorry."After that he left and I lay on my bed alone. Xerxes came in after a while and slipped under my arm. I pulled him close to me and then drifted to sleep.

_One week later…_

I woke up with a scream and found Moze standing over me his hair tousled wildly. I sat up and clutched at my head and he rubbed his face with a hand.

"What was it this time?" he asked and I didn't answer. He sat beside me. "Was it **him** again?" I nodded and he sighed. "Go on. You know you won't get any sleep in here." He waved me on and I got up. He shooed me into his room.

Mozenrath sighed. That was the fifth time his brother had, had the nightmare about Destane. He had thought it was just from the shock of not having powers any more. But to have it several times over and it being the same dream? Something wasn't right about that. There was only one explanation for it. Mirage. That hell-cat had been seeking revenge ever since he had told her off for attacking his brother. If she was sending him messages then that was even worse.

With a groan he went down the hallway towards his newer lab. The old one hadn't been repaired yet. His brother's power hadn't come back because he originally wasn't supposed to have it. This was a tremendous relief something he daren't say to Jason. He entered the lab and grinned with satisfaction at his newest creation. It was a large diamond shaped object with two different colored tubes wrapped around it. It sat in between to adjustable tables. His grinned subsided a little at little voice in the back of his mind that said what if it didn't work. He gritted his teeth and pushed the voice back. It would work. It had too.

Mirage cackled gleefully from her throne as she watched Mozenrath adjust his newest machine. She then switched to Jason who was now sleeping peacefully his pale face a peaceful one. But not for long. With her claws she summoned a strange looking creature to her side. It was a pitchblack creature with pointed ears, red eyes, and a long forked tail.

"Now my pet," she purred and the creature bounced excitedly. "I need you to visit our little friend again. Show him his future." The creature grinned wickedly showing yellow fangs. It took one look at the sleeping boy and then disappeared in puff of black smoke. Minutes later Mirage grinned widely as Jason started to frown in his sleep and then beads of sweat ran down his face as it contorted in fear.

"No!" the boy screamed and he started thrashing wildly. You just wait little one, she thought to herself. It will all be real soon enough.

"Stop! Make it stop!" the boy screamed sitting up with his eyes still closed and seconds later Mozenrath was in the room. He pushed Jason back down and told him to be still. Jason's eyes flew open and a scream caught in his throat.

"It's me." Mozenrath murmured and the boy started breathing heavily. "Go back to sleep."

"No!" he grabbed his brother's arm. "Don't-don't leave. Please?" Mozenrath sat down and waited in the dark for his brother's breathing to slow. What was he going to do if I wasn't around anymore? Moze frowned. If Jason had his magic he wouldn't worry as much but since he didn't…he'd have to come up with another alternative.

**Okay so this is just a little insight on what's going on right now. Jason's confused and now is scared because he no longer has his magic to protect him. Mozenrath wants to protect him, but is afraid of the future for his brother. Mirage of course is planning something but you won't know what exactly until much later. So here it is and the next one will be the last one for now. I may put an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. **


	11. Two to Tangle part 1

**I decided to put this into 2 parts. So, without further Ado here's part one of the last chapter! Boo-hoo, it's so sad. :(**

* * *

><p>Two to Tangle part 1<p>

Moze stood at his desk staring at the large hourglass. The pinkish glow coming from the sand cast a strange glow upon my brother's face. He had been staring at that thing for several hours. He didn't see me as I entered the room.

"Alas, according to the sands of the hourglass I don't have much time left on earth." I gritted my teeth. I hated when he talked like that. All depressed. It scared me more than the fact that he was dying.

"Not much time?" Xerxes asked confused.

"It's the price I pay for this." He held up his gauntleted hand and made it glow red. I made a sound and he whipped his head around to look at me.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me slightly amused at my presence and slightly angry I had interrupted him. It had been two weeks since Khartoum had attacked us and I hadn't been sleeping well.

"I can't stay asleep." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I keep thinking about it. I don't think you should do this." He made a strange face and then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"My body is weakening." He stated. "Drained by the very magic of my gauntlet." He said and walked over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. "I need a new body. One that's quick and agile."

"But what if something goes wrong? I don't want **him** as a brother." Moze rolled his eyes at me in the mirror.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, understand? It's going to work. As for the body I can assure that I don't particularly like that either. However, he's the only available candidate."

"But did it have to be his?" I said with a slight whine.

"What did I tell you about whining? Go and get some sleep. I don't want to hear any arguments." He held up a hand when I opened my mouth and waved at me to go. I frowned at him as he turned back around.

"But Moze, if something **does** go wrong? I can't run this place alone. Besides, I just don't like this plan at all."

"Well regardless, I'm doing it. So either you help me, or you stay out of the way." I glared at him and he saw me still standing there. "Go to bed!" he turned back around and muttered under his breath. I didn't move.

"Moze?" I said quietly a few seconds later and he sighed in irritation.

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted to say that…I hope you know what you're doing." Moze looked up as I left the room.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Moze watched his brother stride out of the room, obviously not happy with the plan. He sighed in frustration and slammed his hand on his desk. Why did he have to be so difficult? But, Moze realized with a growl of anger, he was right. If something went wrong, Jason would be left alone.

"Master worried?" Xerxes asked and he got in Mozenrath's face.

"Of course not, Xerxes." He said irritated as he shoved the eel away. "I know what I'm doing. It's Aladdin that should be worried." Xerxes chuckled darkly as Mozenrath smirked.

**Jason's POV:**

I was sleeping with my head on Moze's desk the next morning. At least I was getting some sleep. I jumped as Moze materialized with Aladdin, and fell out of my chair into the floor unceremoniously. They looked at me and I coughed uncomfortably.

"You startled me." I said with a snobbish sniff and I got out of the floor. Aladdin grinned and Moze rolled his eyes before locking Aladdin into one of the tables.

"What do you want from me this time, Mozenrath?" Aladdin demanded.

"Calm down, Aladdin, I have no intention of harming you. In fact I intend on taking very good care of you." Xerxes flew into Aladdin's face and the hero made a face.

"Very good." He said, laughing creepily.

"Oh, that's not creepy at all." I muttered and he glared at me.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

"Nope."

"Well then…SHUT UP!" I grinned as he whirled back around trying to regain his composer. It was fun to make him mad.

"As I was saying," he started back, and he gave me a glare. "You see I am going to put **my** essence into **your** body."

"And what about me?"

"Your sprit will enter my body. I'd call that a fair exchange wouldn't you?" Aladdin started trying to get loose.

"But I don't want to be in your body!"

"Oh, alas I'm afraid you have…"

"No choice!" Xerxes screeched, completing the sentence.

"You're out of your mind, Mozenrath!" Aladdin yelled angrily pulling against the restraints.

"Uh, no I'm not. But soon I'll be out of my body." He started laughing as he backed into the next table.

"Corny!" I said in a sing-song voice. I looked around whistling as Moze hissed in my direction.

"Let the transference begin!"

"Uh, Moze?" he sighed and looked at me as the tables started to lie back.

"What is it now?"

"Um, are-are you, uh, quite sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, now be quiet." I glared at him then.

"I was just making sure!" Aladdin struggled harder as the tables finally lay flat and the two were on their backs, gazing at the ceiling.

"Once I get out of these…"

"Don't fight it, Aladdin. It will all be over soon." I sucked in a breath as the machine dropped slowly from the ceiling and then two long tubes came down. One went over Moze's face as the other went over Aladdin's. Suddenly a red colored essence came out of Moze and started up the tube. Xerxes gasped.

"Master, alright?" he asked and then he flew into my arms. We watched as the red, light went around one band on the green diamond. As soon as it was done, it started on Aladdin. A yellow glow came from him and it started up the tube slowly.

"Bye, bye, Aladdin! Bye, bye!" Xerxes said leaning over the hero. I watched the diamond with apprehension, hoping that it would work. Moze told me what would happen when the transference was over. Instead of his body being there a statue would be in its place. I gritted my teeth as his body was now gone, and in its place was a bronze statue. The gauntlet lay on the table bare and unattached. I felt a pit of loneliness drop into my stomach.

"Aladdin's almost gone." Xerxes announced and I looked up. Suddenly, Xerxes and I yelped as the doors to the room slammed open. It was Aladdin's genie, the princess, his magic rug and his pets.

"Who ordered the gum drop and pepperoni?" the genie asked and then he tossed something at Xerxes, slamming the eel into a wall. Then he threw one at the machine.

"No!" I screeched as the diamond started to swing precariously. Then it stopped. I ran over to the table in a panicked state. He can't be gone! Where'd he go! His essence hadn't gone back into his body. The statue was still there. Xerxes moaned and I went over to him. I then attempted to pry him from the sticky, cheesy mess on the wall.

"Aladdin." The princess said and I looked over at the hero. "Is he alright?" The genie poofed into an old lady and held a bowl of something with a drumstick sticking out of it.

"What the boy needs is some of my special garbanzo bean noodle soup." He said in an old woman's voice and then he spooned some of the soup into Aladdin's mouth.

"And a little tender, love and care."Next he poofed a binky and shoved it into the hero's mouth, before picking him up baby style. "Guchie guchie goo!"

I would've laughed but I was too upset to. I told him it wouldn't work. And it's all Aladdin and his nosy friends' fault! I got to my feet and Xerxes sniffed loudly as I held him.

"I'm fine Genie. Mozenrath's magic blew up in his face, again."I hissed under my breath. _It's not funny stupid!_ I clenched my fists tightly as Xerxes whimpered around my head.

"Well, you might be peachy," the parrot stated as he and the monkey sat on the table. "But you're pal sure took a licking!"

"Mozenrath gone?" Xerxes asked as he flew and sniffed the statue.

"Guess this is all that's left of him slug boy." The genie picked Moze up and a gritted my teeth in annoyance and made my way over to him.

"I want to thank the academy for making all of this happen!" the genie stated and I snatched my brother out of his grasp.

"Don't you touch him!" I snapped and Xerxes wrapped around my shoulders sniffing loudly. I looked down at the statue in my hands and gritted my teeth as angry hot tears pricked my eyes.

"Jason…"

"Go away!" I shouted at them and then I saw Aladdin pick up the gauntlet. The hero met my angry gaze evenly.

"Look, I-I'm sorry about Mozenrath…but the gauntlet is dangerous. We have to take it with us."

"What for?" I asked with a sneer. "You can't use it."

"No one should use it." the princess said firmly. "Aladdin's right. The gauntlet is a danger to anyone who uses it." I knew in the back of my mind she was right, but I was too upset to care.

"Well, I don't care! It's mine now so hand it here!" Aladdin frowned.

"Jason, I know you're upset, but the gauntlet did this to your brother. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"No, **you** did this!" I shouted at him. "You and your goody-two shoed friends!" I looked away briefly as tears blinded my vision momentarily. Then I looked back at him. "Fine take the gauntlet." I said, wanting to be alone. "Just go away and don't come back. Ever."

"Jason, listen to me." Aladdin pleaded but I had had enough. Unable to hold it in any longer I ran from the room and broke down into sobs as I reached the hallway. I sank to the floor as my back slid down the wall and held the reminder of my brother in my lap as tears cascaded down my face. My brother was gone.

**3****rd**** POV:**

"Look we can't leave him here." Aladdin was saying as Jason's sobs continued from the hallway. The rest of the group nodded.

"You know he won't come willingly." Jasmine said and Aladdin sighed.

"I know but I feel awful as it is. He doesn't need to be completely alone right now. He's too upset."

"So what do we do?" Genie asked and Aladdin bit his lip.

"I guess we take him by force. He won't come otherwise." Jasmine put a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad."

Genie went out into the hallway and saw the boy sitting against the wall holding what was left of the sorcerer. Thinking that talking to him might be less forceful the genie went and squatted beside the distraught boy.

"Um, k-kid?" Jason growled angrily and he turned his tear stained face towards the genie.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave?" he said with a slight hiss. Genie sighed.

"Look kid, Al thinks maybe you should come with us. You know back to Agrabah." The boy frowned.

"No! I'm not going. This is my home and I want you to leave me alone!"

"Jason, please come with us. I know that you want to be alone, but it's better if you're not." Jason shrank back from the genie's touch, glaring at the blue being as he moved back.

"I don't want your pity!"

"Easy kid, we just want to help you."

"You want to help me? Then get out of here!"

"I can't do that. You need help. So either you're coming with us willingly or I'll sling you over my shoulder. Your choice." Trying to think fast, the boy bolted.

"Wait a minute!" Genie stretched his arm out and grabbed Jason by the back of his robes. The boy screamed and kicked as the genie reeled him in.

"Let go! Let go of me right now!"

"You brought this on yourself kid." The genie murmured, true to his word he carried the boy over his shoulder. Aladdin and the others met the genie at the door and they tried not to say anything about the boy's fit of rage. Jason screamed and fought wildly until his energy wore out and he grew quiet. As they got outside the genie figured it was safe enough to put the boy down. Jason refused to let any of them touch him the rest of the time.

**Jason's POV:**

I sat on as far as I could from Aladdin and the princess without falling off the rug. I never answered when they spoke to me, so finally they stopped. Xerxes didn't come with us. I'm not sure where he went, but I had a feeling he'd come around. I turned the statue over in my hands staring at it intently. A thought suddenly occurred to me. What had happened to Mozenrath's essence? If it hadn't gone back into his body then it must have… I turned and looked at Aladdin intently. He had his back to me and I watched him, looking for any sign. I sighed and turned back around. Maybe he was really gone.

We arrived in Agrabah several minutes later and I glared down at the happy people below me. How dare they be happy, when I wasn't! It wasn't fair! We swooped over the palace wall and landed on a balcony. As soon as we did the burly captain of the guard appeared. He glared at me murderously as he and some of his men stomped forward.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded, looking directly at me. "Why is this scum here!" I tried not to flinch as he pointed at me. I wasn't afraid of him, but I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Rasoul, knock it off. Jason's just here-"

"Because you killed my brother." I said and Aladdin flinched looked guiltily away. The captain snorted.

"Good riddance." Okay that was it.

"Shut up you moron! You don't know what you're talking about!" I tried to jump him, but the genie held me back as the princess reprimanded the guard. Rasoul apologized to her half-heartedly before casting me a nasty glance. He and his men quickly left. The adrenaline that had propelled me forward suddenly left me and I felt my knees buckle. The genie put his hands under my arms and helped me up.

"Easy, kiddo." I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. I was too tired to protest at the moment. For a moment I had felt like my old self again, but the feeling was now gone. I felt empty again and I didn't like it. I wanted to sleep, try to forget. Instead of fighting back, I just allowed the genie to lead me away from the group. He opened a door and I stepped in carefully wondering what to expect.

"Don't worry." The genie said with a slight laugh. "Nobody's going to jump you." I didn't look at him and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you rest, okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked stepping away from him. I then turned to look at him angrily. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"We just can't do that. It isn't in our nature, kid."

"You should have stayed away, and then he would still-" I couldn't continue as tears blurred my vision. He set a hand onto my shoulder and he patted me lightly. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Hey, listen we didn't mean to-" I jerked out from underneath his hand and backed away from him.

"Get away from me!" he looked taken aback at my sudden anger. "Just go away!" I clenched my hands into fists and I soon heard the door shut.

A little later, I sat up and looked around. At first I was confused. Looking around, I saw bright tapestries and plants about the room. Oh, yes, Aladdin killed my brother. With a slight sneer, I slid off the silken sheets and started for the door. I got up to it and tried the door. Surprisingly it opened. I smirked as I pushed it open slowly. They obviously think that I'm not a threat. My smugness went away. Well, he'll soon learn otherwise. Nobody trifles with me!

I slipped into the hallway and every so often I hid. I soon came to a door and paused just outside it upon hearing voices.

"Ugh, enough is enough Aladdin this isn't funny anymore!" I heard the princess shout angrily.

"Wait Jasmine!" Aladdin called but the princess burst out of the room. she stopped when she saw me.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked sarcastically leaning along the wall with arms folded across my chest. She narrowed her eyes at me and then sighed.

"Don't be like that, we're your friends."

"Oh? Forgive me if I'm wrong your highness. But are friends supposed to kill other friends brothers?" she frowned deeper now.

"We didn't know what would happen!"

"Then you shouldn't have interfered!" I shouted back and to my surprise as well as hers my fists glowed slightly. My shock momentarily robbed me of my anger and I gazed at my hands. Were my powers coming back? Aladdin appeared in the doorway, obviously he had heard us yelling. I turned quickly to avoid him and strode back to my 'room'.

As soon as I was in something flew into my chest. Looking down I saw with delight that it was Xerxes. He looked up at me with his mixed-matched eyes and grinned widely.

"Xerxes! What are you doing here?"

"Master in Aladdin!" he said.

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't be gone!" Xerxes sniffed my hands then.

"Magic back?"

"I dunno…it happened when I got mad."

"Try?" the eel suggested and I lifted a hand. Concentrating on the table, I frowned trying to lift it. To my surprise again, it lifted an inch and then dropped.

"Xerxes, we're back in business." He laughed wickedly as a blue glow emitted from my outstretched fingers.

End part one

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, Jason's mad! Hehehe and I hope you like that I gave him his powers back. It was always intended that he'd get them back.~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	12. Two to Tangle part 2

**So sorry this has taken so long! Been busy with my other stories! So I won't keep you waiting!**

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

Later that night, I snuck out of the room and down the hallway. I told Xerxes to wait in my room until I called for him. A door creaked and I saw Aladdin come out and glance around. I grinned. Moze was going after the gauntlet. I didn't alert him to my presence unless Aladdin came back and told on me. I followed him stealthily down the hallway, my feet light upon the floor. I had become almost an expert at it. Moze and I had done so much sneaking around the Citadel when Destane was around that we both could move about without being heard.

Aladdin got past the genie's flimsy security and I followed him into the room. Aladdin stiffened and I stopped in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked and he looked over his shoulder. I jumped and frowned.

"Moze?"

"Yes!" he said irritably, Aladdin's face in a scowl.

"That is just weird." I said, referring to the fact that Moze was speaking in Aladdin's voice. Moze rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." Aladdin/Moze said drily. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing?"

"Coming to help you." I stated and Aladdin's eyes rolled.

"Fine." I went up to him cautiously. I didn't like the fact that Moze was inside Aladdin's body.

"I thought you were gone." I murmured and Aladdin huffed.

"Don't start getting sentimental." He snapped and I glared at him. "And no whining."

"Well, sorry for caring!" I snapped back turning away. I heard a sigh behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't really gone."

"You could've been." I said and I felt myself being turned around.

"I know." Moze put his hands onto my shoulders. "But I need you to focus, alright?" I nodded and then I remember something.

"Moze watch!" I made my hands glow and a stunned expression crossed Aladdin's features.

"How is it possible?" he murmured stroking his chin.

"I dunno…it just happened when I got mad at the princess." Moze frowned in thought and then turned back to the chest in front of us. As he put his hands onto the chest and opened it, a loud ear-splitting alarm off. I covered my ears and Moze make a quick grab for the gauntlet. The alarm faded and I soon heard voices.

"There's the thief!" Jasmine said and then she spotted me. "What are **you** doing down here?" I didn't answer just smirked as they spotted 'Aladdin'.

"Must you pests always stick your nose into everything?" he asked, holding his now gauntleted hand up.

"Somebody pinch me! He's acting like Mozenrath!" the parrot squawked. It was all I could do to hold back a retort I wanted to say so bad.

"You fools!" Moze said his voice breaking through. "I am Mozenrath!" he laughed as he raised his gauntlet with a red glow. Moze blasted at them and they all scattered.

"Al get a hold of yourself!" the genie yelled eyeing the whole in the wall.

"No one tells me what to do." Moze said and he raised his gauntlet again. Then he clutched his gloved hand as if in pain.

"Moze?"

"No." Aladdin's voice came through. "This isn't right." Aladdin continued to grip his gloved wrist as he kneeled in the floor.

"Aladdin what's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"I…don't know." He said through gritted teeth. "I…have to…get…this glove off!" he started jerking on the glove's fingers.

"Uh, is it just me or is Al a little goofy?" the parrot asked. Aladdin finally got the glove off and he threw it into the chest. The parrot quickly closed it with a snap. I gritted my teeth as they turned back around. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"What's happening to me guys?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh, let's just put it this way Al. I wouldn't operate any heavy machinery if I were you." The parrot said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't get it." Aladdin said as he looked at his reflection in a shield on the floor. "Have I changed somehow?"

"Na don't be silly it's just nerves." The genie said but I could tell he was worried. "You're still you."

"Am I?"He said and must have seen Moze because he jumped back in alarm.

"Mozenrath!" he gasped. "What are you doing here!"

"My spirit is in your body, thanks to your pathetic friends!" Moze's voice said. "The transference would have worked if they hadn't interfered. Now we are one forever!"

"No!" Aladdin said and I felt my teeth set. I can't live with the fact that my brother was inside our enemy's body! It's not right!

"You must be sick!" the parrot squawked. "You're talking to yourself!"

"And you sound just like Mozenrath." the princess said.

"You think?" I said and they glared at me. "My brother is in your body Aladdin!"

"Of course he's not." The genie said firmly. "I think we should all go back to sleep."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked gritting my teeth. The parrot muttered under his breath and I hissed at him.

"No one thinks that." the Genie said. "You and Al have just been through a lot today. Getting some sleep will make it better." He said and I rolled my eyes. There was no arguing with these people!

"Al baby let's get you some fresh air." The genie suggested. I was made to follow rather reluctantly. This wasn't going well at all.

We now were on Jasmine's balcony Aladdin paced back and forth and I stood away from them gripping the rail. The rest stood and watched Aladdin concern on all their faces.

"Something must have gone wrong in Mozenrath's lab." Aladdin said and I snorted.

"No duh." They all glared at me and Aladdin ignored me.

"He's inside me!"

"Now you get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Inside you?" the parrot squawked. "Aw go on!"

"Brainless fool!" Aladdin turned and smacked the parrot on the rail onto the balcony floor.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine chastised and I smirked as Aladdin met my gaze.

"I'm sorry Jasmine but-what!" I turned and saw with a wide grin Xerxes flying towards us gauntlet in his mouth. "How did you get-" Aladdin clutched at his head as Moze started to speak. "My gauntlet! I must have my power back!" he took it and slipped it onto his arm. He held it up and it glowed red. Aladdin groaned and fought back with a grimace.

"I don't want this!" he said trying to pull it off again.

"Uh, excuse me Al?" The genie said tapping him on the shoulder. "Do you need some help?"

"Back off genie!" Moze hissed and I snorted at the look on the blue beings face as he flew back. Then to my surprise he turned into a tall person with strange clothes.

"Please put down your weapon." He said in a robotic voice. "You have the right to remain-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Moze as he blasted the genie back into a wall.

"Hm. Maybe that bad boy wizard is inside Al." he said unsticking himself off the wall. I rolled my eyes. Aladdin finally got the gauntlet off and slung it on the ground.

"Mozenrath, leave me alone!" he shouted and Xerxes glared at Aladdin.

"Great like he didn't have enough problems." The parrot said from beside Jasmine. "A split personality I can handle but not if the other guy is Mozenrath!"

"You said it. He's my brother and he's in his body." They looked at me and I frowned at them.

"This is horrible Aladdin." Jasmine said leading Aladdin back inside. They stopped in front of her vanity mirror.

"I'm not too happy about this arrangement either." Moze said glaring at Aladdin's reflection. "And I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with you." he sneered.

"About time you come to your senses." I muttered.

"Be quiet!" he snapped and I glared at him.

"No! I told you it wouldn't work and you didn't listen to me!"

"I said be quiet!"

"Well we finally agree on something Mozenrath." Aladdin spoke interrupting the argument. "So how do we reverse this spell?"

"First you must find the Elixir of Life." Moze made a golden cup appear to show us what it looked like. "With the taste of this magical healing potion my spirit will leave your body and it will enter the stone figurine of my body." I took it out of my robe pocket and he glanced at me once. "I will return to normal and we will each be separate again."

"How can we trust you?" Jasmine asked coming over to him.

"You have no other choice do you?"

"My brother is in your boyfriend's body. Do you think I like that either?" I said and she glanced at me.

"He's right guys." The genie said popping a book into his hands. "According to the big book of spells gone bad, the elixir is going to work."

"And I know exactly where the elixir is. Just follow my directions." Aladdin turned from the mirror and Xerxes tried to give him the gauntlet.

"Get away from me! I don't want you or that thing around."

"You need it. You can't get the Elixir without it." I said and the genie sighed.

"Short wizard's right."

"Fine. Mozenrath you win….for now." I rolled my eyes. I felt Xerxes wrap around my neck and I stroked him reassuringly.

The next morning we were headed across the desert and I held the statue in my hands. Aladdin/Moze sat in the front his eyes peering across the golden sands.

"Uh, not to spoil your day Al," the genie started coming up on the side. "But how do you know that Mozenrath isn't leading us into one big sand trap?"

"I don't, but if he is he's only hurting himself too." I didn't respond but I could have. I gasped at the large dark black clouds that suddenly appeared in the sky ahead of us.

"Oh this looks like a good sign." The parrot muttered. "What's next fire and brimstone?" I snorted despite myself and the parrot turned around. I looked in the opposite direction with a frown.

"Look alive boys! There's gold in them there sand dunes!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing as the genie popped up as an old man.

"Gold where!" the parrot asked greedily.

"There!" Moze said standing up on the carpet and pointing. We all looked at a tall tan building. The temple like building seemed to have some sort of magical air about it and it made me wary. Moze/Aladdin jumped down from the carpet and ran towards the building before we had stopped.

"It's here!" he ran faster and the carpet flew after him. We came to a large open space and there at the top of a pillar was the Elixir.

"The Elixir of Life!" Moze said and I grimaced. Something wasn't right about this place.

"Moze?"

"Not now." He said and he started towards the pillar.

"But Moze!"

"No!" he said and I frowned as he started to climb up the pillar. He reached the top and pulled the large golden cup from it.

"Good-bye Mozenrath." Aladdin said and suddenly the ground started to shake just as he was about to drink it. Four large sand worms burst from the ground around the pillar and they snarled at Moze/Aladdin as he held onto the pillar. Behind me the others gasped. But Aladdin, being the agile quick thinker, jumped on one's head and slide down to the ground holding the Elixir. We all took off running as he ran towards us the worms following. Moze blasted at the worms and then eyed the golden cup.

"Drink from the cup we're wasting valuable time!" he said.

"Don't worry Mozenrath," Aladdin responded. "I'll take care of these worms."

"So will I."

"Argue later!" I yelled and they looked at me. "Do something now!" Moze/Aladdin lifted the gauntlet and aiming at each of the worms lifted them into the air. Up and up they went until they were out of sight.

"I did it!" Aladdin shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"You?" Moze scoffed laughing. "If it weren't for my magic you'd be worm chow, Aladdin."

"He's got a point." I said and Aladdin scowled at me.

"If it weren't for me you'd be nothing." Aladdin countered.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Jasmine asked loudly gaining their attention.

"Come on Al! Drink up!" the parrot yelled.

"Yeah, your right." He held up the drink and I set the statue down. "Goodbye Mozenrath." Suddenly the glove covered hand resisted and grabbed the cup.

"Uh, Moze what are you doing?"

"I've had a change of heart so to speak."

"What?"

"Once I take over your spirit from within, when we drink from the Elixir I will end up with your body!"

"What about my spirit?"

"It will end up in my old body!" Moze laughed hysterically and suddenly Aladdin stiffened. Luckily Jasmine was quick on her feet and grabbed the Elixir before it slipped from Aladdin's fingers.

"Hello Al? Anybody in there?" the genie asked knocking on Aladdin's head.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I dunno Jasmine I just don't know."

"You're a snake, Mozenrath!" Aladdin's voice shouted.

"Can I help it if you're so trusting?" Moze laughed.

"You'll never win! Never!"

"Oh really? Well maybe things will look different once you're out of your body! Give it up street rat!"

"I'll…never surrender…to you…Mozenrath!"

"Yes you will."

"It sounds like Aladdin is fighting Mozenrath." Jasmine said and they looked at him. "And losing." I rubbed my arm unsure suddenly of what was going to happen. We waited for a long time and the longer it went the more agitated I got. For a long time no one spoke.

"What!" Moze suddenly shouted and I looked up at him. "How did you get magic powers?"

"It must be my spirit." Aladdin said. "I guess it must have its own mystical power. The power to defeat you!"

"No, this isn't fair!" Moze shouted.

"Oh gee." I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly he grew quiet again. There was snap of magic in the air and I whirled around.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Aladdin shouted and they all hugged him. A twinge of jealously went through me and I turned away. "The Elixir where is it?"

"One Elixir coming right up!" the parrot said and he brought the cup over to him. Aladdin drank from it. "I hope this stuff works before those slug brothers come back."

"You and me both." I said quietly looking at the statue. Suddenly Moze yelled and we watched as his essence came out of Aladdin's chest and into the statue's. Slowly it glowed red and then Moze appeared. I slammed into him and he put a hand on me to steady himself.

"Moze!" I said and he touched my head briefly. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking over my head. I turned and glared at them as they glared at Moze. Suddenly I felt Moze detach himself from me. Turning around I blanched. He was in a cage.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as the genie came up.

"I added the cage and the hot air balloons." I looked up to see that it was true. I gritted my teeth angrily my fists glowing blue.

"My gauntlet, give it back!" Moze shouted.

"I don't think so Mozenrath. It's bad for your health." Aladdin taunted. I hissed and then felt Moze's gaze on me.

"No!" I shouted slamming into the bars and clutching at Moze. "You can't leave me alone again!" He looked over my head at Aladdin.

"Give me a moment will you?" they nodded and went out of the room.

"Moze…" he gripped my robes and pulled me closer.

"Be quiet and listen to me. The Citadel is in your care now, understood?" I nodded. "That means that you are in charge, don't let anything happen got it?" I nodded stronger this time. I wouldn't fail him.

"I won't." Satisfied he let go. "Moze…"

"I'll be back someday be rest assured." I bit my lip and looked away the bravado gone. "I will be back. I swear." He let go then. "Aladdin."

"Yeah?"

"Come here a moment." The hero came over and I went from the room anger building with each step. They'll pay for this someday. They will.

* * *

><p>"What do you want now, Mozenrath?" Aladdin asked leaning against the bars of the cage.<p>

"You watch him."

"What?" Aladdin stood straighter in shock.

"I know you care for him for some unknown reason. But no matter. Just swear you'll keep an eye on him from time to time." Aladdin searched the villain's face for trickery but found to his surprise genuine concern.

"I will, you have my word." Mozenrath nodded and stepped back as the genie came back into the room.

"Bon voyage fly boy!" He said and he cut the rope that held the ballooned cage down. As Mozenrath flew out of the building and high into the sky he looked down and saw his brother watching with a look that mirrored his own.

"Goodbye little brother." He murmured and he closed his eyes. Xerxes whimpered and wrapped around his shoulders.

"Bye-bye little master." The eel said sadly.

"We'll be back, Xerxes. We'll be back."

* * *

><p>I watched until my brother was long out of sight. When I looked back at the others I felt my face. tears had fallen, so I wiped them away quickly.<p>

"Hey kiddo." I tensed as the genie put a hand upon my shoulder. "I'm sorry about that." I moved out from underneath his touch.

"Don't give me your pity." I stated flatly. "I don't want it."

"Jason, I-" Anger bubbled up.

"You what, Aladdin! First my brother was taken from me into you! And now I'm alone again because of you! You sent him off in a balloon that will travel who knows where and who knows where'll he'll land!" I paused for a moment trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, Jason." He said.

"Well, you know what? Sorry isn't good enough!" I snarled."If you come near the Citadel I will not hesitate to attack you, Aladdin. You have been warned." I then disappeared in whirl of magic. I appeared outside the Citadel. Since I had the only magic in the kingdom now, I was in charge. The mamluks stood straighter as I approached them.

"Keep out any unwanted guests." I said smoothly. "Oh and if Aladdin shows up? Get rid of him." they nodded and I went inside. "The new Lord of the Black Sands has planning to do." The doors to the Citadel slammed shut behind me with a boom that echoed down the long empty hallway. As soon as I heard no response I slid down the door and drawing my knees up I sobbed.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the last chapter. Sniff Sniff, don't be sad! Moze and Jason will be back in a sequel! Coming soon! Alright you know the drill, Read and Review folks!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


End file.
